Trazos de una Espada
by Orix's Mask
Summary: Convirtiéndose en un fugitivo al rebelarse contra la "justicia", Yasuo es perseguido para ser asesinado por un crimen que no ha cometido. Sin una sola idea de quién puede ser el verdadero asesino decide sacrificar todo y aventurarse a limpiar su nombre, ¿pero cuánta sangre pintará en su lienzo antes de encontrarle?
1. El Camino de un Vagabundo

**Capítulo 1: El Camino de un Vagabundo**

El eco de sus pasos podía compararse perfectamente con el compás de las manecillas del reloj. Tic-tac, tic-tac. Parecía como si el tiempo mismo lo estuviera persiguiendo en la oscuridad de la noche como cual cazador acechando a su presa.

—¡Yasuo! ¡Detente! —La voz del guardia le erizó la piel por completo y, aterrorizado de que fuese capturado, invocó al viento para que pudiera aligerar sus pasos y dejar a quienes alguna vez llamó amigos, atrás. No detuvo su carrera un sólo minuto, cruzó la villa en la que había crecido, cruzó ríos, bosques y grandes pastizales, bendecido por una ventisca tan fuerte como las olas más grandes del mar, su magnificencia nada comparada con la del hombre perdido y traicionado al que protegía.

Yasuo dejó de correr cuando sus piernas ya no podían moverse del cansancio, cuando aquella mochila con las pocas pertenencias que pudo rescatar se sentía tan pesada como el dolor en su corazón.

—Nadie me escucha… —Murmuró al aire, colapsando en la base de un gran roble. —¿Por qué?

El viento aulló en respuesta, haciendo obvia la inmensa soledad en la que Yasuo se encontraba, la ventisca provocándole un escalofrío que lo obligó a abrazarse a sí mismo y ahí, exhausto y debilitado, se quedó dormido mientras las frondosas hojas del árbol hicieron lo posible por cobijarlo de la fría luz de la luna.

* * *

><p>La abrasadora luz del sol le dio la bienvenida al recién despertado samurai. Yasuo se restregó los ojos e inspeccionó los alrededores, buscando alguna señal que le indicara donde estaba. Pero obviamente, no tuvo mucho éxito estando metido entre un montón de árboles. Se apoyó sobre el tronco del árbol y se levantó rápidamente, estirando sus piernas y sus brazos que estaban entumecidos de tanto dormir.<p>

_¿Dónde diablos estoy?_ Se preguntó Yasuo, recordando que había llegado a este lugar en su intento por escapar, que había resultado aparentemente exitoso. Sin darle más vueltas, se aseguró de amarrar bien su espada a su cintura y pasó por su hombro la liviana mochila que traía. Observó un camino de tierra que iba descendiendo por lo que parecía una colina.

Yasuo suspiró: —Ni siquiera recuerdo por dónde llegué.

Siguiendo su instinto de orientación, decidió que bajaría por el sendero que había visto, al fin y al cabo tendría que moverse de ahí si no quería ser encontrado.

* * *

><p>Vagó por el bosque durante largas horas, vio flores, animales y cantidad de criaturas que habitaban el lugar, pero tenía que admitir que el camino había desaparecido y ya no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Sin embargo, no detuvo su andar y siguió dando paso tras paso, como si algo en él lo orientara. Para su sorpresa, terminó llegando a una especie de manantial. El agua caía en un fino chorro que llenaba una bandeja de piedra, la cual era sostenida por la estatua de una mujer. Era algo tan hermoso que Yasuo se halló embelesado por la escultura; acercó su mano para tocarla, pero la presencia de un tercero en el lugar lo obligó a actuar de inmediato y sacar su espada, apuntando al supuesto enemigo.<p>

El niño soltó el balde que llevaba en las manos y alzó sus manos en defensa antes de decir: —¡L-Lo siento señor! No quería molestarlo… yo sólo vine por un poco de agua, — La aguda voz del chico fue bajando de volumen poco a poco. Su cabello lacio y sus ojos marrones casi negros tan parecidos a los de Yasuo lo miraron fijamente; el niño estaba usando un pantalón marrón que le llegaba un poco más allá de las rodillas y una camisa azul con algunos agujeros. Yasuo bajó su arma inmediatamente y la envainó, realmente no quería espantar a la única oportunidad que tenía de saber como salir de ahí.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó, brindando una reverencia antes de ir a recoger la cubeta que cargaba el niño. —Pensé que eras alguien más.

Extendió la cubeta y el niño la tomó entre sus manos, mientras aceptaba sus disculpas. Miró a Yasuo de nuevo, penetrándolo con esa inocente mirada que tenía y luego sus ojos viajaron a su espada amarrada a su cintura; la señaló y dijo:—Si tienes una espada es porque irás a pelear, ¿no?

A Yasuo le sorprendió la pregunta, pero desde que toda Jonia estaba siendo aterrorizada por los Noxianos invadiendo su hogar, asumió que este niño no era ignorante de lo que pasaba.

—No exactamente, —Comenzó a contar. —Ayer estuve peleando contra el ejército de Noxus, pero por un par de eventos desafortunados terminé en este bosque y estoy perdido.

El niño asintió al entender lo que decía y ahora con la cubeta en su poder, pasó a Yasuo y se dirigió a la fuente. No sabía si tomar esa actitud del niño como un gesto de grosería, ¿había sido ignorado? —Esta es la estatua de Kaori, un espíritu que cuida este bosque. Papá dice que ella fue una guardián muy fuerte que castigaba a los chicos malos con sus poderes.

Yasuo observó cómo el niño alzaba los brazos lo más alto que podía para llenar la cubeta de agua, sin dejar de prestarle atención a la historia que le contaba.

—Cuentan que Kaori puede ver en el corazón de las personas: si hay malicia o bondad... y la verdad no sé qué hace, pero los guía hasta una fuente y utiliza su magia para hacer que beban de ahí —Yasuo abrió los ojos en sorpresa, un tanto asustado ¿A eso se debía esa extraña sensación de "orientación"?

El niño bajó el balde una vez estuvo lleno, se acercó de nuevo a Yasuo y le enseñó una sonrisa. —No te preocupes, esta es la fuente buena, la otra nunca la he visto y papá dice que nadie ha regresado nunca vivo de ahí…

Yasuo lo miró y luego a la fuente que estaba frente a él. —Ya veo...— Murmuró, un tanto atrapado por esa pequeña historia que le inundó la mente de recuerdos de Yone y las historias que leían cuando eran niños.

—Por eso no te tengo miedo, si llegaste aquí, es porque Kaori sabe que eres bueno —Y el niño soltó una risita. El corazón de Yasuo se sintió tan tibio y lleno de felicidad al ver al chico reír que no pudo evitar contagiarse de ese gesto y así, sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa. Tanto tiempo viendo sangre y dolor, miedo y lágrimas de la gente inocente que intentaba proteger, le había hecho creer que el mundo estaba lleno de crueldad y egoísmo. Este niño, por otro lado, parecía recién salido de una fábrica de alegría, listo y preparado para repartir esa emoción al que viese perdido en la oscuridad.

—Esta historia, la sabes muy bien, —Le dijo el samurai, empezando a sentirse ameno con la compañía del chico.

—Lo sé, mamá me la cuenta todos los días antes de dormir, ¡Es mi favorita!

Un sentimiento de nostalgia bañó su mente por completo, porque esos ojos, esa sonrisa, esas expresiones… _Es idéntico a Yone. _Pensó.

El chico se quedó horas y horas hablando de las muchas historias que le contaba su madre, Yasuo atento a todo lo que decía. Le contaba que siempre venía a esa hora a recoger agua del manantial para su abuela herida y de lo mucho que extrañaba a su padre que había ido a curar a los heridos en la guerra. El niño había ido y vuelto de su casa para traerle bocadillos y una cantimplora donde recoger el agua para beber, y así Yasuo se olvidó de que hacía una noche era perseguido por los guerreros más fuertes que ahora lo llamaban "traidor". Poco a poco el sol empezó a descender y el chico se levantó para regresar a casa.

—Me dijo que estaba perdido, ¿verdad Señor? —Le preguntó el niño antes de irse.

—Sí, estaba por preguntarte si sabes donde puedo encontrar una salida de aquí, al menos cómo llegar a algún pueblo cercano —Yasuo se rascó la nuca un tanto aliviado de que su sospecha de haber sido ignorado no era del todo cierta, pues el niño lo había recordado. Pero estaba nervioso, pues si este niño no sabía un camino fuera de este lugar tendría que encontrarlo el mismo antes de que se topara con gente indeseada.

El chico asintió y dijo: —Hay un pueblo llamado Nanzhou, mamá y yo lo bajamos casi todos los días para ir a comprar la comida. Ya te podrás imaginar que no está tan lejos…

Yasuo miró al niño y le ofreció una sonrisa. —Te agradezco mucho. —Dijo con un tono amable, antes de extenderle la mano y devolverle la cantimplora que le había prestado.

—Quédatela, es un obsequio. —Y así el niño salió corriendo lleno de emoción. Yasuo sólo se quedó estático, colocando el regalo sobre su pecho. Una vez la figura del niño desapareció entre los árboles, Yasuo lleno el frasco en el manantial. La estatua de la mujer que sin duda parecía un ser celestial, lo observó desde su lugar, imperturbable. Antes de irse, agradeció al espíritu por guiarlo hasta ese chico, hasta ese manantial, donde pudo encontrar una pequeña pizca de paz que creía haber perdido desde que empezó a blandir su espada contra sus enemigos.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una salida entre los árboles, donde pudo observar desde una colina el pueblo que el chico le había descrito. Sabía que si quería probar su inocencia y recuperar la vida que tuvo alguna vez, tendría que emprender un viaje demasiado peligroso, renunciar a sus enseñanzas y estar dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo._  
><em>

Pero fuera como fuera, iba a encontrar a ese _maldito _asesino noxiano.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;;** Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo así, pero me llegó la inspiración para empezar esta historia hace poco y pensé que sería una lástima desperdiciarla. La verdad no sé cómo manejaré las actualizaciones, pues no es que tenga mucho tiempo libre, pero intentaré acomodarme a una rutina. Por cierto, ya que la historia de LoL cambia, creo que la mía no tendrá instituto de la guerra, ni Liga u invocadores y todo eso... Ya saben, para darle emoción al asunto(?), y tanto los halagos como las críticas son bienvenidas. (Sólo sean amables, por favor.)  
>Yasuo se encontrará con un montón de gente, pero todos sabemos de quién va detrás... so, espero que disfruten la historia :)<p> 


	2. Un Forajido Más

Capítulo 2: Un Forajido Más

Nanzhou era un pueblo grande pero estaba muy fraccionado, así que si quería encontrar más variedad en establecimientos tendría que caminar un poco más. La parte donde se encontraba a poco tenía un mercado, un humilde restaurante y el resto eran las casas rurales que adornaban la villa. No había mucho que ver o hacer y mucho menos un lugar donde pudiera descansar, así que se tomó el menor tiempo posible en ir a la plaza y comprar algo de comer para seguir su viaje. Porque no, Yasuo no era tan ingenuo como para considerar de que sus perseguidores no estaban cerca del lugar.

Él había llegado hasta ahí corriendo en _una _noche, ¿cuánto podrían tardarse ellos en menos de un día?; simplemente no podía arriesgarse a perder.

Dio vueltas por el lugar, andó un poco, pero nada remarcable pasó aquí mientras encontró un camino para llegar al centro de Nanzhou. Sin embargo, una vez alcanzó el sendero, miró a la colina por la que descendió. Cuando hubiera cumplido su cometido, se aseguraría de regresar para visitar la chico y traerle una historia para contar y agradecerle por lo que había hecho, porque aunque hubiese sido poco fue capaz de apaciguar su preocupación.

* * *

><p>No sabía por dónde empezar. No tenía pistas, apariencia o siquiera el nombre de quien lo había hecho, ¿cómo iba a encontrarlo? No simplemente podía llegar y preguntar si alguien había visto a un asesino noxiano vagando por ahí, había miles de ellos que seguramente habían pisado tierra Joniana y bueno… si son "asesinos" se supone que no deben ser descubiertos, a diferencia de aquellos soldados que van a luchar en el campo abierto a masacrar brutalmente.<p>

En menos de lo que pensó, había llegado a su destino precisamente para descansar. La noche era fría y amenazaba con llover, pero Yasuo tuvo la suerte suficiente como para encontrar una posada en donde descansar antes de que se desatara el caos de la lluvia. Se dijo a sí mismo que dormiría un poco y se prepararía para buscar un nuevo lugar al que huir, pero antes de pagar por su habitación, pensó en las opciones que tenía.

Y no soportó las ganas de ir a _dar una vuelta._

* * *

><p>—¿Qué sería? —Le preguntó el cantinero en cuanto lo vio sentarse en la barra.<p>

Yasuo ni siquiera pensó en lo que iba a decir: —Algo fuerte, lo que sea.

El dueño le dedicó una mirada escéptica. Pero se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a seguir la orden. La taberna a la que había entrado era de muy pocos lujos, por no decir que no tenía ninguno. El lugar estaba sucio, viejo y lleno de rostros poco amigables regados por todas las mesas que habían, algunos probablemente eran criminales, otros eran hombres ahogados en el alcohol… ¿Quién sabe?

Mientras Yasuo esperaba su trago, un hombre portando una escopeta _enorme_ se sentó a su lado. El tipo tenía una apariencia de pocos amigos y definitivamente no estaba ni cerca a parecer un local. Su cabello castaño oscuro y su barba tan abundante le hicieron difícil saber cuál era el punto donde los dos se separaban, la mirada en sus ojos, el cigarro que había sobre sus labios y las ropas que vestía hicieron obvio que era un extranjero.

—Un whisky. —Se limitó a decir mientras jugaba con el cigarro en sus manos, antes de volverlo a poner sobre su boca. Yasuo decidió que lo mejor sería ignorarlo si no quería buscar pleitos que llamarían la atención. Cuando el trago servido apareció frente a él, Yasuo lo tomó entre sus manos en cuanto el vaso tocó la barra y dio el primer trago.

—¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿Ahogando las penas? —Preguntó el hombre hablando con el acento más arrastrado que había escuchado, acompañándolo de una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

Yasuo soltó una risa y dio otro trago, aquella sensación ardiente pasar por su garganta. —Quizás.

Después de eso, ambos decidieron guardar silencio mientras vaciaban sus vasos que se llenaban una y otra vez, limitándose a hacerse compañía el uno al otro. Pasó el tiempo y cuando Yasuo estuvo a punto de acabar su tercer trago, el desconocido se giró hacia él justo antes de quitarse el cigarro de la boca.

—¿Qué te trajo a este bar de mala muerte? Es la primera vez que veo tu cara por aquí —El hombre tenía una voz grave bastante particular, incluso empezaba a sonar como un pequeño taladro en su cabeza, lo cual fue el primer signo de que el licor estaba comenzando a hacer de las suyas. Era algo que Yasuo podía manejar mucho mejor que otras personas, pero aún así dudaba mucho mantenerse controlable si pedía otro trago.

—Bueno, —Empezó a decir Yasuo mientras terminaba de beber la última gota del vaso. —No es como si tu fueras más lugareño que yo —Y escuchó una pequeña carcajada por parte del otro.

—_Touché_ —Murmuró, antes de pedir otro vaso de Whisky el cual el cantinero llenó gustosamente.

Yasuo se quedó con la vista perdida en la nada, con el dedo índice de su mano derecha dibujando círculos en la madera de la barra, un tanto perdido en sus pensamientos. —Estoy buscando a alguien. —Decidió contestar.

El desconocido se giró hacia él con una expresión llena de curiosidad. —¿Alguien? ¿Alguna chica, quizás? —El hombre no pudo evitar decir aquello entre risas. —Si se van es mejor dejarlas ir, créeme.

Yasuo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —No, estoy buscando a un noxiano.

La risa del sujeto se apagó, para ser reemplazada por una expresión dudosa. —¿Un noxiano? ¿En medio de esta guerra?

—Precisamente por eso lo busco, manchó mi nombre y lo _tengo _que hacer pagar. —Yasuo apretó los puños, empezando a llenarse de ira. El desconocido le puso una mano en el hombro de forma amistosa.

—Calma, compañero, —Y le dio un par de golpes en la espalda. —Si hay algo en lo que soy bueno, es encontrando criminales.

Yasuo se enderezó inmediatamente al oírlo decir aquello, sintiendo una emoción irracional al tener un aparente punto de referencia para empezar a buscar al verdadero asesino. Estaba a punto de hablar pero su boca se cerró tan rápido como la abrió, pues apenas pudo recordar que lo que sabía del noxiano se reducía a _nada._

—El problema es que no sé nada de él —Murmuró Yasuo, conservando la esperanza de que este hombre supiera qué hacer, pero este sólo torció su boca en una mueca de preocupación e incómodamente empezó a rascarse la barba en su mentón.

—Bueno, eso realmente es un problema...

—Y no es todo —Le interrumpió Yasuo antes de reírse, expresando completamente el nerviosismo que sentía. —Todos creen que soy el verdadero asesino, así que básicamente estoy huyendo de las autoridades.

El hombre abrió los ojos en sorpresa y alcanzó su escopeta en un movimiento tan rápido que Yasuo pudo perfectamente compararlo con la rapidez con la que él desenfundaba su espada. Las dos enormes bocas del cañón colisionaron contra su cuello y pudo oír el _click _del seguro del arma ser desactivado.

El cantinero se alejó del par, el miedo que sintió escrito por toda su cara. Algunos hombres empezaron a evacuar la cantina, mientras otros sólo se quedaron a observar.

—¿Quién iba a creer que me iba a encontrar con una bolsa de dinero en este bar de segunda mano? —Susurró el sujeto, sus labios formando una sonrisa.

Yasuo no dijo nada y alzó las manos de forma defensiva, —Matarme no te va a dar un sólo centavo, aún no han oficializado una recompensa para mí. —La verdad era que Yasuo no sabía si esto era cierto, pues no es como si estuviera muy al tanto de su situación judicial ahora que huía del Consejo, pero en sus experiencias previas siempre oía que se tomaban su tiempo para decidir un precio por las cabezas de los criminales; sin embargo, si había pasado un poco menos de dos días y estaban decidiendo el destino de la cabeza de alguien que _mató _a un anciano, la recompensa por el "_espadachín fugitivo_" no debía estar lejos de regarse por toda Jonia.

—Un delincuente muerto siempre será mejor que uno vivo —Le contestó el sujeto, antes de ponerse un cigarro en la boca con su mano libre.

Yasuo apretó los dientes e inclinó su rostro para acercarse al hombre. —¡Ya te dije que soy inocente! —Le respondió en lo que pareció un grito entre murmullos, el viento en el exterior haciendo temblar las ventanas.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido? Ya he lidiado con gente como tú, escurridizos y llenos de mentiras, no podrás engañarme a _mí_ , chico.

Yasuo chasqueó la lengua y en menos de lo que el hombre pudo reaccionar, su espada se encontró en el cuello ajeno, la punta amenazando con cortar finamente la piel del otro, sus miradas cruzándose brevemente de una forma amenazadora.

—No soy un asesino —Empezó a decir Yasuo, aligerando el contacto entre la espada y la carne del desconocido, sus ojos llenos de sinceridad y una pequeña parte de desesperación que sólo una persona prestando completa atención podría reconocer. —Sólo... soy un hombre con muy mala suerte.

Por un momento, el extraño no se quiso fiar de sus palabras, sus ojos escaneando el rostro del espadachín e intentando descifrar las verdaderas intenciones de quien él llamaba "criminal", sin dejar ni un sólo momento el firme agarre en su atemorizante arma de fuego. Todos en el bar estaban guardando silencio, expectantes a qué era lo que iba a pasar entre el par que amenazaba con asesinarse el uno al otro.

Pero el sujeto bajó lentamente su mano liberando a Yasuo del arma que le apuntaba, para luego alcanzar el encendedor que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y acercar pacientemente la llama para quemar la punta del cigarro que había sostenido en su boca los último minutos. Yasuo, por otro lado, bajó por completo su espada y la guardó donde pertenecía, mostrando que no pretendía luchar con él.

El hombre hizo un gesto para llamar al cantinero, que se había alejado de ellos a una distancia prudente para no terminar con un agujero de bala o una rebanada atravesando su cuerpo. A pesar de desconfiar de los dos sujetos que por poco terminan haciendo de su bar una escena del crimen, se acercó, nervioso de que alguno de ellos terminara por hacerle algo.

—Uno más de Whisky —Dijo el extraño antes de levantar el vaso vacío que había entre sus manos. El cantinero obedeció inmediatamente y, alcanzando una botella de las muchas que tenía, llenó el trago nuevamente. Pasaron un par de segundos y los clientes en el bar volvieron a sus conversaciones y sus vidas, todos ellos dejando pasar otra de esas peleas que muchos de ellos ya habían presenciado.

—Graves —Murmuró el sujeto antes de llevarse el trago a la boca.

—¿Perdón? —Preguntó Yasuo, arqueando una ceja ante lo que el otro acababa de decir.

—No me había presentado, ¿verdad? —Le dijo, antes de girar su rostro y sonreírle de esa forma tan particular. —Mi nombre es Graves y tenías razón cuando dijiste que yo no era un lugareño. Vengo de Aguas Turbias y bueno, al igual que tú, estoy buscando a _alguien._

Yasuo suspiró, apoyando su codo derecho sobre la barra. —Yo soy Yasuo y… —Su voz se perdió en el aire buscando algo más que decir acerca de él. —...y soy un maestro de viento.

Graves silbó al escuchar lo último. —¿Un maestro de viento? ¿ósea que vas tirando tornados y cosas así?

Yasuo soltó una carcajada, —No creo que eso sea posible, pero si puedo utilizar el viento para potenciar los ataques de mi espada.

Por un largo tiempo, la conversación entre ambos no se detuvo; Graves contando la cantidad de veces que se había metido en problemas y Yasuo riendo ante cada una de las anécdotas. Él había sido criado en Jonia toda su vida, no había salido mucho de ahí así que menos habría viajado fuera de ciudad natal, por lo que al oír a otro hablar de la cantidad de historias de tantos lugares diferentes, sintió algo de envidia.

No fue sino hasta horas en la madrugada que el cantinero cerró el bar y sacó a todos los clientes sin importarle si estaban en condiciones o no de regresar a sus casas.

Graves acabó su cuarto cigarro de esa noche. —Me dijiste que buscabas a un noxiano, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, antes de empezar a caminar las desoladas calles de la pequeña villa.

—Te falto la parte de _'asesino'_ —Murmuró Yasuo, contemplando la oscuridad en la que estaba. A estas horas ni de chiste iba a encontrar un lugar "decente" donde dormir.

Su amigo lo miró mientras se conservaba pensativo. —¿Estás seguro que era un 'asesino'? ¿O era acaso un soldado que de un golpe de gracia terminó dejándote una mala baraja? Ya sabes, alguien como Darius o Draven…

Yasuo asintió con la cabeza, sin tener ni la menor idea de quién eran esos dos que acababa de mencionar. —Es complicado, pero quien sea que fuese, sabía que yo estaba protegiendo al Anciano; esperó a que me fuera, se escabulló dentro del templo y lo asesinó. Obviamente, cuando lo encontraron muerto yo era el único sospechoso… —Yasuo soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por la frente. —Fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para creer que si detenía a cualquier soldado intentando entrar, el Anciano estaría fuera de peligro… Y bueno, lo hice: Obligué a las tropas de Noxus a retirarse y cambie el rumbo del conflicto pero… ahora todo mi honor se ha ido a la basura.

Graves le dio un par de golpes amistosos en al espalda. —No te desanimes, compañero. Creo que puedo ayudarte a encontrar a tu amiguito noxiano y tú… ya resolverás cuales sean tus asuntos con él.

Yasuo lo miró con incredulidad, —¿Y qué planeas? No conozco absolutamente nada de él.

—Yo no, pero un amigo mío puede ayudarte a encontrarlo —Graves sonrió al ver el rostro de sorpresa que enseñó Yasuo al oírlo. —Su nombre es Zac y vive en Zaun.

El espadachín soltó una carcajada. —¿Zaun? ¿Cómo quieres que salga de aquí si pronto mi rostro estará pegado por todos lados? Es más, ya estoy dudando de salir de este pueblo ileso.

Graves negó con la cabeza, desaprobando las palabras ajenas, —Amigo mío, cuando te conviertes en un forajido tienes que aprender a jugar bien tus cartas. —Yasuo arqueó una ceja, esperando a que continuara. —Y bueno, estás con el mejor estafador de toda Aguas Turbias, ¡No tienes de qué preocuparte!

Yasuo abrió los ojos en sorpresa, riendo por lo bajo. —Recomendaría que la próxima vez incluyas eso en tu introducción…

* * *

><p>El sol estaba por salir, los finísimos hilos de luz que se colaban entre las montañas más lejanas fue suficiente para darle a Yasuo ganas de fallecer en el acto. Cerró sus ojos y cubrió la poca luz que había con el dorso de su mano, intentando no perder de vista los pies de Graves que lo guiaban por el sendero más insoportable que había andado en su vida; estaba lleno de curvas, huecos, ramas que lo hacían tropezar todo el tiempo y como si no fuera suficiente, estaba sufriendo con un dolor de cabeza insoportable.<p>

—Y sólo te tomaste tres vasos —Rió Graves al verlo gruñir de la agonía.

—Ya decía yo que ese trago era _sospechosamente_ manejable. —Yasuo se masajeó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos, como si de esta forma fuera a disipar la jaqueca que tenía. —Creo que voy a explotar.

—No te pongas a llorar ahora, —Graves se detuvo repentinamente justo después de decir eso, señalando un muelle que nacía en una especie de río. —Qué suerte la nuestra, ¡Llegamos antes del amanecer! —Y sin prevenirlo sintió al pobre Yasuo chocando contra su espalda con una resaca insoportable. Ese golpecito fue suficiente para enviar un millón de martillazos contra su cabeza que le quebraron hasta el último hueso.

Yasuo soltó un quejido lleno de dolor, sólo para que el otro soltara una carcajada más.

—Sí, _muy_ gracioso… —Murmuró el samurai.

Graves ignoró sus quejas y continuo por el camino hasta llegar al pequeño y viejo muelle. El forastero tocó con sus zapatos el suelo y el ruido de la madera resonó por todo el lugar, el eco de los golpes viajando rápidamente, alertando a los alrededores de los dos intrusos inesperados que ahí esperaban.

—Tiempo sin verte, Graves —Una voz ronca sonó cerca de ellos; Yasuo se alarmó por completó y llevó sus manos a su espada, listo para atacar. Para su sorpresa se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un anciano común y corriente. —¿Gustas un paseo?

—No, esta vez mi amigo aquí necesita un viajecito hasta la casa de Jackson, espero no te moleste —El anciano le negó con la cabeza y Graves sonrió. Se giró hacia Yasuo y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. —Este señor te llevará a la casa de un tipo que me debe un par de cosas, dile que vas de parte mía y te llevará a Zaun sin problema alguno.

Yasuo entrecerró los ojos ante la luz y volvió a gruñir antes de hablar: —¿Ese tal Jackson?

Graves rió —Así es.

—¿Por qué haces esto por mí? —Inquirió el samurai, quien arregló su espada contra su cintura y agarró la mochila con sus pertenencias asegurándose de que estuviera bien cerrada.

Graves rió por lo bajo, colocando sus dos manos a los lados de su cadera. —Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes: Unos pobres diablos traicionados que viven de su suerte.

Yasuo sonrió. —Prometo pagarte algún día, Graves, en serio agradezco lo que haces.

Graves asintió al oírlo y despreocupadamente sacó el primer cigarro de esa mañana, —Sólo te doy un consejo, Yasuo. —El susodicho arqueó una ceja, sorprendido de escucharlo usar su nombre. —Sea lo que sea que busques, _nunca _arrincones algo que es peor que tú.

Yasuo frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza, él realmente no tenía ni idea de quien iba a detrás, pero poco le importaba saber si era peligroso o atemorizante, ¿Ya no tenía nada que perder, o sí? —No te preocupes, sé lo que hago. —Estrecharon sus manos, despidiéndose finalmente.

Graves le hizo un ademán con la cabeza, viéndolo caminar a través del muelle hasta la pequeña balsa que el anciano había traído y, una vez puso ambos pies en el bote, el viejo comenzó a navegar. Yasuo pensó que no era necesario despedirse de nuevo, así que conservó su vista hacia delante sentándose cómodamente en una de las tablas; pero el mal sabor de saber que ahora estaba solo lo obligó a mirar hacia atrás en busca de la sonrisa perversa y la mirada pícara del tal "estafador".

Pero cuando se giró Graves ya se había ido de ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;; **Hay tantas historias que tengo por leer, pero tengo tantos trabajos y cosas que la verdad me da miedo ;v; Ya tengo una lista de todas las cosas con las que tengo que ponerme al día (Algunas son más largas que otras pero estoy segura que podré con todito). Por suerte dentro de poco empiezan mis vacaciones y tendré tiempo libre...

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me da gusto decirles que creo que podré actualizar cada semana, cada lunes para ser más precisa y relatarles esta aventura mágica que Yasuo está por emprender~ Y bueno, ¡nos veremos el próximo lunes! :)


	3. Surcando Mares

Capítulo 3: Surcando Mares

Yasuo no sabía muy bien si lo que aumentaba sus ganas de vomitar era la resaca tomando efecto sobre él cada vez más, o todo se debía a aquella forma tan particular como ese anciano movía la balsa; se mecía de un lado a otro como si estuviera navegando sobre aguas muy caudalosas, como si intentara mantener el equilibrio. Pero fuera cual fuera la razón, el mareo era cada vez más insoportable.

—¿Te sientes mal, chico? —Preguntó el anciano con esa voz rasposa que tenía, como si estuviera llena de polvo por no haberse usado en años.

Yasuo soltó una risa llena de agonía —¿No se nota? —Contestó ante lo que él creyó: la pregunta más obvia que había oído en _mucho _tiempo.

El anciano observó a su pasajero y soltó una risa tan atemorizante que a Yasuo se le erizó la piel. Luego, abrió la boca y con una lenta y suave pero deteriorada voz dijo: —Tómate una siesta, el viaje es muy largo y un muchachito como tú necesitará haber descansado para cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino.

Yasuo lo miró escéptico, abrumado por tanto dolor de cabeza que agobiaba hasta sus pensamientos, pero llegó a considerar que el sujeto tenía razón: él estaba cansado y si quería cruzar el Mar Guardián para encontrar a su asesino noxiano, necesitaba estar en sus cinco sentidos. Se fue dejando caer hasta poder apoyar su cabeza contra uno de los costados del bote, siendo capaz de ver hacia arriba, encontrándose con las ramas y hojas de los árboles que cubrían el hermoso cielo azul.

Se encontró embelesado ante esa vista, lentamente recordando los días en lo que él y su hermano se acobijaban bajo la sombra de un árbol viendo las nubes pasar, descansando de tanto correr y jugar cuando eran niños, o de tanto entrenar y obedecer cuando ya habían crecido tanto que la sombra de las hojas ya no podía cubrir completamente sus cuerpos. Podía recordar la hermosa melodía de la flauta de su hermano, como siempre era capaz de calmar su enojo o su ansiedad con cualquiera de las canciones que se sabía. Podía recordar cómo Yone sonreía cuando Yasuo intentaba tocar el instrumento tan bien como él, como intentaba blandir su espada armoniosamente como él, cómo intentaba concentrarse para meditar a pesar de que Yone sabía que Yasuo _detestaba _hacerlo.

_¿Dónde estás Yone? _Se preguntó Yasuo dentro de su mente, al terminar recordando la mirada de terror que vio en su hermano cuando escuchó que estaba por huir de casa.

—_¡Yasuo! ¡Dime qué es lo que te pasa! ¿Por qué no puedo saber? —La voz de Yone era autoritaria, pero Yasuo sabía muy bien que en ella había preocupación; era la misma que siempre lo regañaba cuando estaba intentando arriesgar su vida haciendo cosas ridículas o cuando su orgullo le impedía ver más allá de sus errores._

—_No tengo tiempo para explicarte, tú sólo cree en lo que te digo: soy inocente, tú mismo sabes que yo no sería capaz de traicionar a Jonia… ¡Tú lo sabes Yone! —Yasuo respiraba con pesadez, desesperado en encontrar alguien que creyera sus palabras._

_Su hermano sólo miró confundido a todos lados, intentando encontrar una explicación en alguna otra parte —¿Qué? ¿Yasuo, qué hiciste esta vez? _

—_Cometí un error, pero están equivocados y yo-_

_Un ruido en la calle alertó a los hermanos. Yasuo vio las sombras de los estudiantes de la academia por la ventana, acercándose amenazadoramente con sus espadas en mano listos para atacar. Aterrorizado de ver que habían dado con él tan rápido, corrió a su habitación y tomó lo último que pudo: algún par de ropas y lo último que quedaba de su dinero. No lo pensó más y abrió la ventana para escapar de sus captores._

—_¡Yasuo! —La voz de su hermano a sus espaldas lo obligó a detenerse, con un pie en el marco y a punto de saltar. Hubo un silencio entre ambos, sus miradas se cruzaron y la de Yone sólo reflejó angustia y desconcierto, que ni siquiera la oscuridad de la noche fue capaz de ocultar. Los erráticos latidos de su corazón, el sudor resbalando por su frente, su respiración agitada y el miedo de ser atrapado evitaron que Yasuo se quedara un segundo más y, antes de saltar hacia lo que sería una aventura temeraria, Yasuo miró a su hermano por última vez esa noche._

—_Regresaré, lo prometo._

_Lo que pasó después fueron sus pies azotando contra el piso, pasando por las calles de aquella villa donde había crecido, donde había vivido toda su vida._

Sus ojos se abrieron tan repentinamente que su reacción inmediata fue enderezar su cuerpo, sentándose y mirando a todos lados. Respiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos, recordando que había estado embarcándose en un viaje con un anciano que prometió atravesar el río. Sin embargo, cuando inspeccionó el lugar se encontró completamente solo.

Se sentía mucho mejor, los rastros de la resaca parecían haber desaparecido, así que decidió mirar el sitio donde estaba, más precisamente en _qué_ estaba: la balsa del anciano, igual de fea y vieja que ahora estaba descansando en una playa, sus pertenencias aún a su lado: tanto su espada como si pequeño equipaje. Miró hacia el horizonte y se encontró en una bahía, el hermoso mar reflejando su bellísimo color azul, el sol iluminando el cielo despejado para exhibir lo mejor que tenía, las dos cadenas de montañas que acababan su trayecto sin alcanzar a unirse, adornando los alrededores de esta pequeña península y Yasuo no podía creerlo, vivía en una isla pero tantos años atrapado en una academia, tantos años encerrado en su casa, _tantos _años ignorando que había un mundo como este… Yasuo nunca había visto el mar.

_Es hermoso. _Pensó, _Ojalá Yone estuviera aquí para verlo. _Y a pesar de que sus pensamientos estaban llenos de tristeza, de algún modo evitó que su ánimo se viniera al piso con sólo observar los brillos que bailaban sobre la superficie del agua y fue que siguiendo su danza se topó con el muelle en la mitad de la bahía. Era una casa poco ostentosa, hecha de madera y con un enorme barco estacionado cerca. De algún modo se sorprendió por no haberlo notado antes, pero sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la balsa y con palo de madera emprendió su recorrido hasta el establecimiento.

Movía el barco sobre el agua, que parecía una fina tela de seda siendo fracturada fríamente y Yasuo se tomó la molestia de observar los peces que nadaban bajo la balsa, apenas vio unos pocos, pero eran grandes y algo anaranjados. Sus labios se tornaron en una sonrisa y el viento sopló a sus espaldas, como si él estuviera de acuerdo en la belleza que ambos presenciaban.

Finalmente llegó al muelle de la casa y desembarcó rápidamente, recordando que había venido para viajar a Zaun y no a vacacionar. Sus pies caminaron por los pisos de madera que estaban en un proceso de descomposición impresionante, rechinando con cada paso que daba. Pero después de que pudo localizar la puerta, Yasuo tocó con sus puños levemente.

Espero con paciencia, intentando imaginarse que tipo de persona podría ser Jackson, cómo luciría y qué tipo de persona sería, pero su imaginación tuvo poco para trabajar pues la puerta se abrió de un estruendo, revelando así la figura de un hombre alto, flaco y muy descuidado. —¿Necesitas algo, compañero?

Los ojos de Yasuo estaban abiertos de par en par, quizás por el hecho de que considerando que este tipo era "amigo" de Graves lo imaginó más… rudo, aunque el hecho de que este tipo no era Joniano parecía ser un rasgo particular que ambos compartían. El cabello negro de Jackson parecía no haber conocido una ducha en días, a diferencia de sus ojos grisáceos que resaltaban de las otras cualidades de su apariencia. Se aclaró la garganta un tanto nervioso: —¿Eres Jackson? —Preguntó, estudiando la postura en la que estaba el otro parado.

El hombre sonrió y se acercó para estudiar el rostro del espadachín. —Te envió Graves, ¿verdad? —Dijo, mientras entraba a su casa y le enseñaba un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera. Yasuo, un tanto apenado de invadir propiedad ajena de la nada, entró y se encontró con el lugar más sucio que había visto en tantos años. Inspeccionó el lugar, una sala que tenía muebles viejos, sucios y hechos un desastre, como si tuvieran años de antigüedad; el piso estaba lleno de basura, canecas, bolsas de frituras y algunas botellas de licor rodando por ahí; la pared no era la gran diferencia: llena de agujeros y algunas ventanas que apenas y tenían vidrios.

El sujeto se dejó caer en una de las sillas que rechinó ante su poco peso, —Sólo ese loco me llama de esa forma, ¡tú debes ser un amigo suyo! —Y soltó una carcajada.

Yasuo sólo sonrió nervioso. —Así es, me dijo que usted podría llevarme a Zaun.

Jackson dejó de reírse de repente, como si le hubiera soltado una muy mala noticia. Se puso una mano en el mentón y miró a algún sitio en la nada. El silencio fue atosigante, la mirada de Yasuo sobre el hombre esperando una respuesta, mientras el susodicho parecía meditar sus posibilidades. No obstante, Jackson no dijo nada y se tomó del piso alguna botella de alcohol, para beber de lo poco que quedaba.

—¿Sabes? En medio de esta guerra es difícil cruzar el mar para ir a lugares como Zaun o Noxus, ya sabes… enemigos de Jonia. —Empezó a hablar, como si estuviese preparando a Yasuo para darle una noticia decepcionante.

—¿Entonces no puede hacerlo? —Preguntó sin rodear más al asunto, a lo que Jackson sólo se rascó la mejilla un tanto sorprendido por la rectitud de la pregunta.

—No es tan fácil. —Contestó después de unos pocos segundos de meditarlo. —El problema es que no quiero terminar de mala mano con Graves, luego terminará por dejarme más en quiebra de lo que ya estoy…

Yasuo miró al suelo y se entretuvo con las marcas en él, la mugre que no había sido limpiada y el musgo que empezaba a hacer de los pequeños agujeros, su hogar. —Necesito llegar, en serio.

Jackson dirigió su mirada al espadachín, que no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, perdido en sus pensamientos, considerando la posibilidad de quedarse atrapado en Jonia sin ser capaz de localizar al asesino que arruinó su vida, que probablemente quedaría impune de todo crimen y nadie nunca lo sabría. Apretó los dientes e incluso sintió una brisita de viento soplar cerca suyo.

—Mira, podemos hacer lo siguiente, te acercaré a una isla cerca a Zaun, de esa forma no tendré que detenerme en algún puerto y así yo no tendré problemas. —El hombre sonrió perezosamente, señalando a su barco que podía verse por una de las ventanas. —Te daré una de las balsas salvavidas y podrás terminar tu trayecto a tu riesgo, —La mirada de decepción de Yasuo sólo logró que Jackson encogiera sus hombros en respuesta. —Lo siento, pero es mi única oferta.

Yasuo comprendía la posición del otro, si ni siquiera era fácil acercarse a las islas del sur que estaban invadidas de noxianos, mucho menos sería sencillo desembarcar en algún puerto zaunita. —Lo tomo.

Jackson casi se ahoga en el trago que estaba por terminar. —¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?

Él sólo pudo dirigirle una mirada llena de confusión: —Pensé que su intención era convencerme.

—¡En lo absoluto! Nadie está tan loco como para embarcarse solo hasta Zaun, pero ya que insistes, te llevaré hasta lo que me gusta llamar: _El paso del Sira. _—Yasuo estuvo a punto de preguntar que era lo que acababa de decir, pero Jackson fue más rápido y le estiró la mano con una sonrisa. —Soy _Jackson_, tu capitán.

El correspondió el gesto y estrechó su mano con la ajena. —Yasuo...

El otro conservó esa expresión en su rostro y luego se levantó repentinamente, estirando sus brazos. —Bien Yasuo, lo único que tienes que hacer es relajarte y prepararte para navegar en mi hermosa _Anne Marie _—Y con su mano le envió un beso al barco que se hallaba afuera.

El espadachín sólo asintió, sin atreverse a decir una palabra acerca de lo que acababa de pasar. Jackson siguió hablando de "llamar amigos" y otras que cosas que se perdieron en los pasillos de la casa, mientras Yasuo suspiraba aliviado de haber encontrado un transporte que lo llevaría _casi _hasta Zaun.

—¡Alista tu equipaje! Saldremos en diez minutos!

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo me dijiste que habías llegado a la bahía? —Jackson estaba mirando fijamente hacia el frente con el timón en mano, pero obviamente estaba siendo amigable al decidir comenzar esa conversación.<p>

Yasuo no estaba de muy buen humor pues eso de que iban a salir en "10 minutos" no guardaba mucha veracidad, se tardaron casi toda la tarde encontrando a la supuesta tripulación que necesitaban para surcar el mar y como si no fuera suficiente tuvieron que arreglar una de las velas que estaba desmoronándose poco a poco. Tanto tiempo desperdiciado en cosas tan insignificantes, todo esto eran horas más lejos de encontrar al asesino. El sol que estaba a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte reflejaba sobre el mar una silueta hermosísima, la cual con cada minuto que pasaba se hacía más pequeña.

Yasuo abrió la boca para contestar pero así se quedó. Ahora que lo recordaba, no tenía ni la menor idea como la balsa del anciano había terminado en esa playa, porque no había un río que desembocara ahí y bueno, él se había quedado dormido durante todo el viaje.

—No sé, —Contestó, ante lo que recibió una mirada incrédula. —Bueno, un anciano me estaba llevando pero cuando desperté ya no estaba, estábamos en un río y me quedé dormido, así que realmente no tengo una idea _exacta _de cómo llegué.

Jackson soltó una carcajada, llamando la atención de algunos tripulantes. —Ese Graves, de todas las cosas que podía hacer, ¡te juega el peor de los trucos! —Su sonrisa no se disipó sino unos segundos después, incluso limpió de sus ojos una lágrima imaginaria como si hubiera llorado de tanto reír. —Mira, lo único que tienes que saber es que Graves no confiaba en ti, así que básicamente te puso una daga en la espalda y tú ni cuenta te diste.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso es ridículo!

—¿Por qué otra razón crees que el no te acompañó hasta aquí?

Yasuo respiró profundamente como si tuviera un argumento válido para contraatacar, pero nada apareció en su mente, ni una sola explicación. —Me dijo que estaba buscando a alguien, —Fue lo único que logró recordar.

—A mi también me dijo lo mismo alguna vez y terminé al otro lado de la isla —Jackson se quedó con la mirada perdida en el extenso mar que se abría frente a ellos. —Ese tal anciano es un espíritu que te pasea por el río hasta que te deja en algún lugar, no sé, no he vivido en Jonia el tiempo suficiente como para saber sobre la leyenda… pero Graves sabe como funciona y así es como se deshace de la gente. Aunque, al final llegaste hasta mí, así que no creo que importe.

Por alguna razón, Yasuo se sintió herido, traicionado, tal vez por el hecho de que había depositado su confianza en un sujeto que _aparentemente _estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, por que sintió que tenía alguien quien lo apoyaría en esta temeraria aventura a la que se había atrevido a ir —Fabuloso. —Murmuró, dándole la espalda a su acompañante, apoyando sus codos sobre la baranda de madera que rodeaba la cubierta.

Jackson no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir atento al curso que llevaba de _Anne Marie, _dejando a Yasuo meditar su reciente conversación.

* * *

><p>La noche había caído sobre ellos, habían pasado ya dos días desde su partida hacia el Paso de Sira, nada inusual había ocurrido, excepto por la horrible comida que tenían; era increíblemente desagradable. A esta hora la tripulación que antes invadía el barco en el día así fuera para trabajar o conversar se había reducido a casi nadie, sólo un par de marinos que estaban revisando las cuerdas de las velas y otros elementos del barco cuya función Yasuo desconocía. Ahora él era de esas pocas almas que en vez de dormir se habían quedado en la cubierta, más que nada porque se había enamorado del cielo estrellado que <em>nunca <em>en su vida había imaginado en ver. Estaba todo repleto de pequeños puntos blancos por todos lados, regados en el oscuro firmamento como si fueran salpicones de pintura blanca sobre un lienzo.

—Hermoso, ¿no es así? —La voz de Jackson despertó a Yasuo de su ensueño, obligándolo a girar para encontrar su mirada con la ajena.

—Es _impresionante_, en Jonia nunca en mi vida había visto un cielo así.

—¡Lo sé! Esa fue una de las razones por las que quise convertirme en capitán —Comenzó a contar, antes de instruir con un gesto de su mano para que lo siguiera. —Ven, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Yasuo siguió al otro, sin prestar mucha atención hacia donde se dirigían, sus ojos no mostraron ningún interés sino hasta que entraron en lo que él creyó la cabina del capitán. Era un sitio más organizado que otras secciones del barco, con un amplio escritorio lleno de papeles y mapas regados en todas partes. Jackson simplemente se acercó hasta uno de los mapas y nuevamente le instruyó a Yasuo para que se acercara.

—Mira, nosotros estamos más o menos por aquí —Y señaló un punto en medio del mar que Yasuo no reconoció sino como un sitio aleatorio en medio del agua. —El Paso de Sira es aquí —Y sus dedos recorrieron una pequeña distancia que no se separaba mucho del anterior y que tampoco estaba lejos de las costas zaunitas.

—¿Y cuál es el plan? —Preguntó, observando que Jackson revolvía los papeles en busca alguna otra cosa.

—Es simple, —Y finalmente encontró el objeto que tanto deseaba encontrar: una brújula que sostuvo en su mano. —Lo botes extra están ubicados a–, ehm, al lado… derecho del barco, ¿me sigues? —Yasuo asintió, agradeciendo enormemente que no usara ese vocabulario que desconocía por completo. —Bien, lo único que tienes que hacer es llegar hasta ahí, subirte a un barco, cortar la cuerda que lo sostiene y caerás al agua en un santiamén, lo que pase de ahí en adelante estará a tu responsabilidad.

Yasuo asintió de nuevo, comprendiendo cada uno de los pasos que tenía que seguir; parecía sencillo pero en realidad algo le daba mala espina. —¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Jackson respiró profundamente, antes de llevar su mano a su frente y limpiando el poco sudor que había ahí. —La gente que hay en este barco no es muy confiable, así que no me gustaría que alguien más supiera que dejarás el barco en el Paso de Sira.

Yasuo no dijo nada, pero supuso que si él lo decía sería por algo. —¿Cuánto nos tardaremos en llegar?

La pobre luz de la habitación iluminó perfectamente el rostro preocupado de Jackson al ser enfrentado con esa pregunta. —Mira, a veces no es suficiente con la corriente del mar, usualmente si el viento estuviera de nuestro lado ya estaríamos ahí, de no ser así llegaríamos… en un día y medio más o menos.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Yasuo —¿El viento? ¿Ese es el problema? —A lo que recibió una afirmación por parte del otro, —Sí es así yo puedo encargarme de eso.

Ambos salieron de la cabina, esta vez Yasuo guiando a Jackson por los pasillos del barco hasta que salieron de nuevo a la cubierta. Ahí los ojos del joniano escanearon todo el lugar, en busca de un punto estratégico para llevar a cabo su cometido, no conocía muy bien la estructura así que soltó un gruñido al no encontrar nada apropiado. Sus ojos miraron hacia las velas, en busca de algo que pudiera servirle, hasta que en la punta de uno de los postes, se hallaba un tipo de balcón. —Ahí —Señaló Yasuo.

—¿Quieres ir hasta allá? —Pregunto Jackson sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír, una mirada atónita adornando su expresión confundida. —Lo más probable es que bajes de ahí sin estómago.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ese sitio es el que más movimiento tiene, te vas a marear y yo creo que las consecuencias son más que obvias.

Los ojos de Yasuo se clavaron en dicho lugar y, siguiendo todos esos instintos testarudos, se dirigió al poste de madera, empezando a escalar por las cuerdas. —Déjamelo a mí.

Nunca fue bueno para escalar sitios muy altos pero sus brazos eran fuertes y era capaz de sostenerse en las cuerdas mientras encontraba donde acomodar sus pies. Después de llegar a la punta del mástil sano y salvo, se agarró rápidamente de lo poco que quedaba del poste, Jackson tenía razón cuando dijo que este sitio estaría en constante movimiento.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, se sentó en el poco espacio que había, cruzó sus piernas y colocó lentamente sus manos sobre sus rodillas y, luego de respirar varias veces, cerró sus ojos intentando ignorar el balanceo del sitio donde estaba. Estaba en una postura de meditación, Yone le había dicho muchas veces que si se era capaz de meditar apropiadamente, el espíritu sería capaz de encontrar calma incluso en la tormenta más amenazadora, así que, siguiendo sus instrucciones, Yasuo intentó concentrar su energía no para calmar su estado de ánimo, sino para convocar el viento a su favor.

No era bueno para meditar, su maestro decía todo el tiempo que era demasiado inquieto y ansioso cómo para hacerlo y que tendría que aprender a controlar esos aspectos suyos, pero como era de esperarse, su arrogancia sólo lo llevó a rechazar sus consejos y a seguir viviendo su vida, era ahora cuando se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Intentó concentrarse, pero cada vez era más difícil porque no podía ignorar el ruido de las olas del mar, la madera rechinando bajo él, sonidos de la casi inexistente brisa que chocaba pobremente contra las velas… meditar no lo hacía abstraerse del mundo, al contrario, ¡lo hacía percibir hasta el más irritante de los ruidos!

Con una de sus manos golpeó fuertemente el mástil en frente suyo, de esta forma guiando al viento en un flujo de aire muy brusco que no duró mucho tiempo. Pensó que tal vez su ira podría invocar corrientes más constantes, pero si algo había aprendido de su hermano era que las emociones negativas cansaban más la mente. Tomando un respiro, Yasuo relajó su postura nuevamente y decidió que lo intentaría de nuevo, nada iba a perder con tratar. Nuevamente escuchó los ruidos que antes le habían hecho perder la paciencia y por poco explota de nuevo, pero intentó desviar su mente a su verdadero propósito.

No sabía cuánto había pasado, ¿horas? ¿o habrán sido sólo minutos?, su mente estaba, finalmente abstraída de todo lo que se desarrollaba en el mundo exterior, siendo capaz de canalizar su energía a su voluntad. Recordó a Yone, a quien muchas veces lo podía encontrar meditando en las aulas de la academia para matar el tiempo o en casa cuando estaba realmente estresado. Sonrió al pensar que pronto sería capaz de regresar a casa para limpiar su nombre y volver a ver a su hermano.

No lo había notado, pero la ventisca que ahora empujaba las velas era brutal, incluso más majestuosa que aquella que lo había acompañado esa noche de fuga, Yasuo sonrió, satisfecho con el resultado que había obtenido. Sin pensarlo más de dos veces, bajó por el mismo poste hasta que llegó a la cubierta. Sus pies emocionados corrieron hasta Jackson, que observaba el mar con una sonrisa.

—Sí mi barco se moviera así todos los días me dedicaría a hacer entregas _express_ —Su voz se escuchaba llena de emoción, algo que Yasuo consideraba extraño en él.

—Si esto nos había retrasado me lo pudiste haber dicho antes —Le dijo mientras se sentaba sobre un barril acomodado en una esquina de la cubierta.

—¡No sé qué hiciste pero a este paso me atrevería a decir que llegaremos esta noche!

Pero por algo había un dicho muy famoso: "No hay dicha completa", pues apenas los dos navegantes encontraron una forma de agilizar el viaje, Jackson reconoció una mancha negra no muy lejos de donde se encontraban y así, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro desapareció.

—No puede ser.

Yasuo frunció el ceño e intentó ver qué era lo que había causado tal reacción en él, pero sus ojos no le dijeron nada, sino hasta que vio algo meciéndose en la punta más alta de la mancha. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta que lo que venía era un barco y no parecía venir simplemente a dar un paseo.

* * *

><p>—¡No sé ni siquiera dónde estoy, Jackson! —Gritó Yasuo en el momento que el susodicho lo empujaba hacia los bordes del barco, casi lanzándolo al agua.<p>

—¡Eso no importa, Yasuo! De haber sabido que eras un criminal me habría tomado unas medidas más severas para ocultarte —Le gritó el otro, buscando en sus bolsillos la brújula que posteriormente le tiraría al espadachín. —Zaun está hacia el noreste, si vas en esa dirección no te preocupes, eventualmente llegarás.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que me vaya nadando hasta allá? —El temor que sentía no pudo hacerse más obvio con ese grito que le lanzó.

—¿Quieres morir a manos de estos hombres? ¿Eso quieres? ¿¡Que reclamen la recompensa por tu cabeza!? —Los ojos grisáceos de Jackson lo miraron fijamente, reflejando toda la preocupación que sentía. Por un breve momento, su mente le trajo el amargo recuerdo de la noche que vio el rostro de Yone por última vez. Pero él tenía razón, Yasuo no podía morir ahora, ¿quién encontraría al noxiano entonces? ¿Moriría deshonrado? ¿Moriría sabiendo que había abandonado a su hermano sin ninguna explicación? ¡Le había prometido regresar! Y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

La conversación murió ahí en cuanto los pasos acelerados de los piratas que ya habían invadido el barco se acercaban al lugar donde ellos se encontraban. Yasuo quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

—No hay tiempo de despedidas, compañero, y que lo que sea que estés buscando en Zaun, puedas encontrarlo —Y así, Jackson no le dio un segundo más a Yasuo para hablar y lo empujó por la borda. Lo único que vieron sus ojos fue la silueta del otro hacerse cada vez más pequeña hasta que el contacto de su cuerpo con el agua le envió corrientazos hasta el rincón más pequeño de sus huesos. Apretando su espada y su pobre mochila contra su pecho, Yasuo intentó alcanzar la superficie antes de que sus pobre pulmones se quedaran sin oxígeno.

Volver a respirar fue como volver a nacer, una bocanada de aire que lo llenó de vida. Pero esa satisfacción duró poco pues cuando miró a su alrededor, lo que más lo llenó de desconsuelo fue ver a la gran _Anne Marie _alejarse cada vez más de él. Las olas, que desde el barco habían parecido inofensivas ahora lo arrastraban con una fiereza que sólo podría compararla con el viento que alguna vez empujó al barco que habitaba hace un par de minutos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que fue capaz de nadar lo suficientemente lejos de los dos barcos, ahora sólo se veían dos manchas diminutas en el horizonte.

No podía ver ni una sola pizca de tierra. _Esta vez no tendré tanta suerte, ¿verdad? _Se dijo a sí mismo, al caer en cuenta de que estaba completamente solo y perdido en la mitad de la nada.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;; **Yo digo que voy a subirlo el lunes, pero esto es como un martes... Aunque aquí sigue siendo lunes, tho. En otras noticias, para aclarar sobre la aparición Riven, pienso que necesito hacer avanzar la historia un poco antes de rodar la narración en torno a ella. La paciencia es la clave de la sabiduría, dicen por ahí... pero bueno, por ahora tendrán que aguantarse a Yasuo un ratico más.

El próximo capítulo será la próxima semana: entre lunes y martes, aunque a mi me parece más lindo que se despierten y encuentren mi bella notificación ahí. (Para los que siguen la historia, claramente), aunque me he enamorado de esas estadísticas de la historia, ahí veo que tanta gente lee esto pero todos andan en las sombras... Oh well, espero les haya gustado y nos veremos el próximo lunes.


	4. Marea Alta

Capítulo 4: Marea Alta

Desde que el mar era tan oscuro como el cielo que lo cubría hasta que empezó a aclararse con la bienvenida de un nuevo día, Yasuo no dejó de nadar en aquella dirección hacia Zaun, que no parecía ni estar cerca de aparecer. En el camino había perdido su mochila que fue arrasada por las olas, perdiéndose en medio del mar donde, probablemente, nunca sería encontrada. Cada vez el sueño se sentía más necesario, su cuerpo más cansado de intentar encontrar tierra firme, moviendo sus brazos y piernas sin descanso, porque se negaba a morir ahora, ¿pero acaso tenía una opción?

Sus ojos amenazaron con cerrarse, poco a poco dejándose arrullar por el sonido de las olas. Se despertó súbitamente al sentir el agua invadir sus pulmones, casi ahogándose en el proceso. Después de toser varias veces intentando respirar apropiadamente de nuevo, Yasuo intentó seguir nadando. Estaba tan cansado de seguir en el agua toda la noche, estaba tan fría que sentía que con cada minuto se congelaba un hueso más en su cuerpo; el sol del hermoso amanecer no era capaz de calentarlo en lo más mínimo, lo único que hacía era acompañarlo en tal soledad en la que se encontraba. Intentó no rendirse, intentó seguir nadando con su espada aseguraba en un firme apretón de su mano; con la brújula aún en su bolsillo, la cual sacaba de vez en cuando para darse cuenta que el mar lo había empujado en una dirección diferente a la que se dirigía; seguir moviendo sus piernas y manos en contra de la marea y sin darse un sólo descanso. Así, Yasuo siguió un día y una noche más, pero cuando amenazó con amanecer nuevamente, el espadachín ya no podía mantener un ojo abierto.

_No voy a llegar nunca, _Pensó amargamente, al darse cuenta que simplemente estaba atrapado en la mitad del mar, no habían barcos, no había tierra, no había _nada. _Tenía hambre, tenía sueño, estaba cansado y su cuerpo suplicaba por un descanso, uno que él sabía que no tenía retorno; pero aún así Yasuo no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos, sus manos dejando de moverse y su espada empezando a caer al fondo del mar junto con el cuerpo que aire por dentro ya no tenía. Cada vez veía más lejos la superficie hasta que en un punto, simplemente dejó de ver. Una sensación de un par de brazos tomarlo por la cintura fue lo que él consideró la muerte haciendo su trabajo, finalmente llevándose el alma de un hombre que no había vivido absolutamente nada.

* * *

><p><em>El olor metálico en el aire, la sangre que se había esparcido, las espadas rotas y los cuerpos de noxianos y jonianos por igual esparcidos por todos lados. El templo estaba rodeado de fuertes guerreros que intentaban proteger el lugar a toda costa, muchos de ellos cediendo ante la derrota y no siendo capaz de vencer a sus enemigos. Yasuo lo sabía, escuchaba los gritos y los sonidos de las espadas chocando unas con otras, su mente no estaba en esa habitación, sino en el conflicto que había fuera de ese lugar.<em>

_Por un breve momento, se atrevió a acercarse a la puerta, intentando escuchar con más claridad el sonido los luchadores afuera, pero poco podía descifrar, además de saber que estaba perdiendo a muchos amigos allá afuera._

—_Yasuo, —Llamó el anciano desde su lugar en la mesa de té, arreglando su túnica delicadamente. —Apacigua tu mente y limítate a cumplir con tu deber._

_Por un breve momento, Yasuo sintió que él tenía razón: debía aceptar que su misión era de suma importancia y cuidado, se suponía que siendo él un prodigioso espadachín, podría detener a quien invadiera el templo. Pero una voz en su cabeza, le dijo lo contrario._

—_¿A dónde vas? — Inquirió el anciano, tensionando su postura._

—_¡Si soy capaz de detener a cualquiera que vaya a entrar al templo usted no tiene nada de que preocuparse! —Contestó, antes de amarrar su espada a su cintura, preparándose para irse de ahí lo más rápido posible._

—_¡Es una orden! ¡No puedes abandonar tu puesto! —El viejo hombre pudo apenas levantarse para cuando Yasuo desapareció de la habitación._

_Yasuo cruzó los vacíos pasillos impaciente, bajó escaleras con una rapidez inigualable, todo aquello desviando su mente del anciano y su deber; pronto se encontró en la entrada donde el campo de batalla esperaba su llegada. Muchos otros que aún intentaban detener a los soldados noxianos de invadir el templo, se sorprendieron de verlo fuera de su lugar, claramente, poco duró su asombro pues con sólo desenvainar su espada, Yasuo empezó a llevarse soldados uno a uno._

_Cabello ceniza, ojos carmesí, una espada que era tan grande como ella misma. Logró ver su silueta acercándose con un aura desafiante que podría atemorizar hasta el último pelo de su cuerpo, encaraba a cualquiera de los que se le paraba en frente y, según él, parecía ser el verdadero desafío._

_Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de prestarle atención, ya habían suficientes enemigos haciendo fila para morir ante la hoja de su espada; su misión era evitar que alguien cruzara la puerta a toda costa. Se encargó de deshacerse de cualquiera que se atravesaba, apoyando a todos sus aliados en la batalla. Los soldados que estaban casi a punto de apoderarse de todo parecían retroceder ante su presencia, no siendo capaces de derrotar al hombre bendecido por el viento. Su espada junto con la de los demás combatientes logró empujar a los enemigos fuera de su ciudad._

_Su inquietud aumentó brevemente en cuanto sintió que en cualquier momento alguien hubiera sido capaz de traspasar su defensa y asesinar al anciano, pero cuando vio a las tropas noxianas retirarse, pudo respirar victorioso._

_Las celebraciones del triunfo fueron maravillosas, gritos de euforia y saltos de alegría invadieron el lugar, a pesar de que habían grandes pérdidas de amigos y familiares que ahora yacían muertos en el suelo; sin embargo, todos los presentes estaban más que orgullosos de saber que su deceso no había sido en vano. Muchos se acercaron a Yasuo a felicitarlo, con unas palmadas en la espalda o golpes amistosos, junto con risas y agradecimientos; de algún modo, sentía que había hecho lo correcto._

_Sus pies lo llevaron de nuevo a la habitación del anciano a quien le daría la maravillosa noticia. Cuando se acercó al lugar, sin embargo, uno de los guardias miraba el lugar con un rostro atónito, justo antes de apuntar su espada hacia él de forma agresiva._

—_¡No puedo creerlo! —Gritó, su cara roja de tanta ira. Yasuo, llevó su mano a su espada, completamente anonadado y sin saber la razón del enojo ajeno._

_No perdió más tiempo y se acercó a la puerta, el guardia alejándose de él con suma precaución y aún con su arma apuntando hacia él. Sus ojos contemplaron una escena de horror al ver al anciano en el suelo, recostado en un charco que parecía ser de su propia sangre, con un corte que atravesaba su cuerpo. El anciano estaba _muerto.

_Lentamente, el vacío en su estómago creció potencialmente al ver que uno de sus más grandes miedos se había hecho realidad._

La necesidad de toser el agua que se había tragado lo obligó a despertarse tan rápidamente que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de incorporarse y darse cuenta donde estaba. Se giró sobre su costado derecho y tosió numerosas veces, respiró pesadamente intentando llevar aire a su cuerpo después de estar tanto tiempo sin él; una mano apoyada sobre su espalda lo acarició suavemente.

—¿Estás mejor? —Preguntó una dulce voz que no reconoció. Sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre la arena, sus ojos clavados en algunas hojas y pequeñas piedras que se habían quedado enterradas por ahí, el sonido de las olas y algunas aves que aún rondaban en la temprana mañana le alertaron que ya no estaba en medio del mar y mucho menos, solo.

Se volteó lo más rápido que pudo y un par de ojos avellanas lo observaban preocupados. —¿Me escuchaste? —Preguntó la _chica _nuevamente.

Su aspecto lo aterrorizó de inmediato: su piel de color amarillo que se difundía a verde a medida que bajaba la vista por su cuerpo, el contorno negro de sus ojos, su "cabello"que estaba lejos de ser normal y el casco que portaba sobre él, las aletas que se extendían de sus antebrazos… no, esto definitivamente no estaba bien. Saltó inmediatamente de donde se encontraba buscando en su cintura la espada que ahí ya no estaba. Sus ojos escanearon el lugar hasta encontrarla reposando cerca del extraño individuo.

—¿Quién diablos eres? —Preguntó, conservando una distancia considerable entre ellos. La chica resopló e intentó moverse, pero cuando lo hizo una enorme _aleta _se movió detrás de ella. —¡Eres un pez! —Gritó Yasuo de nuevo, encontrando increíble el hecho de estar viendo a una criatura como ella en carne y hueso.

—Bueno, no soy exactamente un pez pero–

—¡No! ¡Yo he leído sobre ustedes! Me vas a comer, ¿verdad?

La pregunta tomó a la extraña por sorpresa, llevándola al borde de las lágrimas en cuanto se empezó a reír, ella empezó a decir cosas que no pudo entender, la palabra "humano" rondando entre lo que decía. No le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que la chica recuperó la compostura y fue capaz de encarar a Yasuo que aún la observaba horrorizado.

—Ustedes los humanos son cosas graciosas —Le dijo, aún con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. —Y también saben horrible, así que no te preocupes: no ocuparás el plato de nadie en mucho tiempo.

Aunque las palabras de la chica lo llegaron a perturbar, Yasuo creyó que lo correcto era evaluar su situación y luego actuar, tal como lo hacía su hermano: había que asentar la cabeza y no proceder sin pensar. Respiró profundamente y observó a sus alrededores rápidamente, la playa, la noche, las nubes cruzando el cielo estrellado, ella aún reposando sobre la arena y su espada descansando a su lado.

—No te haré daño, —Le murmuró la joven, alzando ambas de sus manos mostrando que sus intenciones eran completamente sinceras. —Puedes tranquilizarte.

No pudo deshacerse de la duda inmediatamente, pero con un par de segundos más en los que se conservó en silencio, Yasuo fue capaz de aceptar su compañía como un acto amistoso y no como uno malintencionado.

—¿Quién eres y cómo me encontraste? —Preguntó, de una forma que pareció hostil y agresiva a pesar de que Yasuo no quiso hacerlo sonar de esa manera, pero en cuanto la chica respondió pareció como si se lo hubiera tomado de la mejor manera.

—Ah, ¿no me había presentado? —Cuestionó ella con un tono de cierta preocupación, a lo que Yasuo contestó negando con la cabeza. —En ese caso es un placer conocerte, soy Nami.

—Igualmente, mi nombre es Yasuo. —Estrecharon sus manos de una forma incómoda, el extraño contacto con la escamosa piel ajena aumentó la intranquilidad de Yasuo, como si no fuera suficiente con tener que asimilar el hecho de ver a una criatura como ella fuera del agua.

—Ah, ¡es cierto! —Nami se inclinó para alcanzar la espada y limpiarla de la arena que se había quedado adherida a ella. —Esto debe de ser tuyo.

Cuando la espada estuvo en frente suyo, Yasuo no dudó en tomarla y examinar hasta el último raspón, asegurándose de que estuviera en perfecto estado.

—Fue gracias a eso que te encontré, mientras estaba nadando me cayó en la cabeza, cuando miré hacia arriba me llevé la sorpresa de ver un humano sin vida sobre mí —Soltó una risita, tapándose la boca con el dorso de su mano mientras reía. Yasuo arqueó una ceja y, aún asustado, acompañó el gesto ajeno con una risa nerviosa. —Te llevé hasta la isla más cercana que encontré; no sé mucho de humanos pero sé que no son muy… _tolerantes _al agua.

El viento aulló y Yasuo se abrazó a sí mismo, cayendo en cuenta de que sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas. —Bueno, en eso tienes mucha razón.

Nami se quedó viéndolo, un rostro preocupado que hizo obvias sus emociones. No dijo nada mientras el espadachín se soltaba su largo cabello, humedecido completamente; se quitó la _única _armadura sobre su hombro izquierdo, la derecha la había extraviado ese día mientras combatía contra la marea intentando encontrar el camino hasta Zaun. El frío golpeó contra su pecho una vez se despojó de sus ropas, intentando escurrir el agua de ellas, claramente, sin tener mucho éxito. Y cómo si no fuera suficiente, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó Nami, después del largo silencio que se había producido.

Los ojos de Yasuo la miraron con incredulidad, intentando esconder la curiosidad que lo llenó al escuchar esas palabras. Nami no se atrevía a hacer nada sin su permiso, por lo cual se mantuvo observándolo por largos y prolongados minutos hasta que finalmente, asintiendo con su cabeza, Yasuo se dispuso a aceptar su colaboración. La _chica _se giró y de algún sitio tomó un báculo que alzó frente a él.

El sonido de su espada golpeando contra el arma ajena fue lo que alertó a Nami, quien de un pequeño salto de sorpresa retrajo su bastón hacia ella. Sus ojos lo observaron con cierto temor, obviamente no esperando ser recibida de esa forma tan poco amigable.

—Bonito juguete el que traes ahí —Yasuo dijo aquello con completa desconfianza, su espada conservando su posición de ataque.

Nami arqueó una ceja y se enderezó, preparándose para corresponder al aparente combate —Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

Esa respuesta enfureció a Yasuo de sobremanera, un tanto ofendido de oír a alguien hablar así de su preciada espada. El viento se volvió violento de un momento a otro, sacudiendo las palmas y ligeramente soplando la arena a su alrededor. Algo en él, le decía que esta _extranjera_ era más que sólo espectáculo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de reunir ideas, porque en un fluido movimiento de sus manos, Nami alzó su bastón y lo batió en círculos en el aire.

Cuando pensó que iba a ser embestido por un extraño conjuro, sintió que el agua que lo congelaba poco a poco fue desalojando sus ropas. Confundido, observó a la joven que, como si estuviera danzando, guió el líquido por los aires hasta que mágicamente fue absorbido dentro del báculo que sostenía. Fue entonces cuando notó el hermoso trabajo artesanal que adornaba el arma: Piezas que brillaban como oro y ese perfecto ornamento azul simbolizando las olas, se extendía por todo el círculo sobre la punta y parecía casi mágico. O más bien, lo _era._

Una sonrisa fue lo que le enseñó Nami al ver la impresión que tenía Yasuo escrita por toda la cara y, casi inmediatamente, tocó su cuerpo y sus pantalones, incluso su cabello cuya humedad había desaparecido por completo.

—¿Cómo–

—Así está mejor, ¿verdad? —Lo interrumpió ella justo antes de bajar sus manos y poner el báculo a su lado nuevamente, relajándose una vez más sobre la arena. —No eres el único que tiene trucos bajo la manga.

Yasuo bajó su espada, la envainó en su funda y, antes de poder pedirle una apropiada disculpa por haberla tratado con tal rudeza, su estómago rugió tan fuerte que seguramente habría despertado hasta el último insecto en esa isla.

* * *

><p>La pobre fogata que había frente a ellos no los calentaba ni porque estuvieran encima de ella, sin embargo hacía un excelente trabajo cocinando esos salmones que Yasuo mismo se había tomado la molestia de atrapar. La tarde estaba gris y fría, algo extraño para esa temporada del año.<p>

—¿Qué hace alguien como tú en tierra firme? —Preguntó Yasuo de la nada, empalando uno de los peces para ponerlo sobre el fuego.

Un breve gesto de angustia se dibujó en el rostro de la chica al ver al pobre animalito siendo cruelmente cocinado. Desvió su mirada, para luego concentrarse en la pregunta que le había hecho. —Ah, sí… Yo estoy buscando a _alguien _—Una fugaz sensación de tristeza se cruzó por su mente al escuchar aquellas palabras tan familiares. —O más bien a _algo._

Esto causó una gran curiosidad que fue expresada con una sonrisa. Nami lo notó inmediatamente y fue lo suficientemente considerada como para empezar a contarle su historia: —Por muchas generaciones nuestra raza, los Marai, ha perdurado gracias al poder de la piedra lunar y dependemos de su luz para alejar los monstruos que podrían atacarnos, pero cada cien años el poder de la piedra se disipa y tiene que ser reemplazada.

Yasuo quería preguntar pero se abstuvo de interrumpir el relato y simplemente la dejó continuar, tomando el salmón chamuscado que estaba listo para comer. Todo aquello envuelto en un silencio que no tenía ni idea a qué se debía, pero si se hubiera fijado un poco más, se habría dado cuenta de que lo que reflejaban los ojos ajenos era un miedo agobiante.

—Se supone que alguien será elegido para esa tarea, un _Invocador de las Mareas_ que debe ir en busca de una perla abisalque se intercambia por la piedra… aquí, en tierra firme. —Esto tomó a Yasuo por sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, ella señaló a su báculo. —Yo misma me atreví a llamarme a mi misma Invocadora de las Mareas cuando ningún elegido apareció. La gente me dio la espalda, pero fui capaz de obtener la perla y de obtener la bendición del mar.

—Eso básicamente explica tus habilidades… —Murmuró Yasuo, sin resistirse a soltar esas palabras. Ella asintió.

—Es gracioso porque cuando me vieron regresar, mi pueblo me veneró como si yo fuera la verdadera Invocadora, ya sabes, regresando con la perla y un báculo mágico. —Soltó una risa corta, con sus manos alcanzó una piedra rosácea que se ubicaba adornando parte de ese collar que llevaba en el cuello y se la enseñó. Yasuo le dio un mordisco a su comida y observó el mágico objeto desde lejos —Pero a pesar de que subí hasta la superficie y espere por días enteros, nunca llegó el portador de la piedra.

El silencio hizo presencia y sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de las olas y las aves que buscaban refugio de la tormenta que se avecinaba. Yasuo apretó las manos, incómodo del ambiente tan lúgubre que había entre ambos. —Me negué a quedarme esperando, así que me aventuré a buscar la piedra lunar yo misma. Pero han pasado tres días, ¿Y sabes qué, Yasuo?, Aún sigo atrapada en medio del mar.

La decepción en su voz fue evidente y por el rabillo del ojo Yasuo fue capaz de ver cómo hundía su rostro entre sus manos, suspiros y murmullos que a poco pudo escuchar. Siguió comiendo hasta que terminó de devorarse toda la carne del pescado, sin realmente saber cómo actuar ante esta situación, así que simplemente dejó que su lengua corriera por sí sola una vez apagó la fogata que había cumplido con su propósito.

—Yo también estoy buscando a alguien —Las palabras del espadachín llamaron la atención de la chica, quien tornó su vista hacia él. —Es un asesino noxiano; invadió mi pueblo, mató a un importante anciano que yo debía cuidar y me inculparon por ese crimen que no cometí.

La historia fue breve, pero fue lo suficientemente clara como para que Nami se olvidara de la preocupación que la agobiaba hacía pocos segundos. —¿Y no intentaste hablar con ellos?

Yasuo soltó una carcajada —¡Lo intenté! Pero poco pude hacer, se dejaron cegar por su ignorancia y ahora soy un fugitivo. Me encontraste en medio del mar porque el barco que me llevaba a mi siguiente pista para el asesino fue asaltado por piratas; me atrevería a decir que fue mi culpa por confiar en un forajido de bar…

Suspiró y pasó una mano por su lacio cabello, intentando calmar su ira. Nami mordió su labio inferior y arqueó sus cejas pensativa, haciendo obvio que planeaba algo en su mente. Él esperó pacientemente, consciente de que ella aún estaba organizando ideas y que tarde o temprano saldrían de su boca para compartirlas con él; una sonrisa junto con un salto para acercársele confirmaron que ya se había decidido.

—Dijiste que ibas en un barco siguiendo la pista del asesino _noxiso_, ¿verdad? —Yasuo sonrió ante sus palabras.

—Querrás decir _noxiano_.

Nami resopló y se cruzó de brazos, —¡Ese no es el punto! El punto es que podríamos llegar a tierra firme, tú sabes hacia donde está y yo puedo hacer nuestro viaje algo breve, ¡es perfecto!

Un gruñido indeseado salió de su garganta, obviamente nada de acuerdo con eso de 'podríamos'. No le agradaba la idea de arrastrar a alguien más en su viaje, mucho menos si ni siquiera lo conocía muy bien. No obstante, considerar su situación fue inevitable: No tenía dinero, no tenía ropas, no tenía mapa, ni barco y mucho menos la fuerza para nadar hasta Zaun por sí sólo. Lo único que tenía, era aquella espada a su lado. Por donde le viera el lado, las desventajas eran demasiadas.

—Pero sólo hasta que lleguemos a tierra firme, de ahí en adelante, cada uno tomará por su lado, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella sonrió y arqueó una de sus cejas, al tiempo que alzaba sus manos en su defensa. —Cálmate _ventarrón, _prometo no molestarte nunca más mientras cumplas tu parte del trato.

Yasuo le devolvió el gesto y se levantó de la arena, sacudiendo sus pantalones y preparándose para buscar _algo _que fuera capaz de flotar porque él no iba a nadar hasta Zaun ni de chiste.

* * *

><p>Los árboles se alzaban tan alto que los rayos de luz apenas eran capaces de colarse por entre sus hojas, despojando a las plantas más diminutas del sol que les brindaba fuerza y vitalidad. Algunas gotas de rocío aún se deslizaban por los pétalos de las flores y un par de pájaros que buscaban comida en el suelo era lo que rodeaban a la pobre comandante que yacía inmóvil en el suelo. La chica abrió los ojos lentamente, su color ocre-rojizo apenas era distinguible entre la hierba que cubría su rostro; sus músculos ardían del dolor y se sentía tan mareada que apenas era capaz de diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía. Colores que volaban entre todas las cosas que veía, algunas siluetas extrañas en el cielo, voces y gritos que aún atormentaban sus pensamientos, el olor a químicos, el fuego y la sangre...<p>

Puso sus manos sobre sus ojos, intentando disipar el dolor, pero sus brazos gritaron del tormento al sólo levantarse momentáneamente de su posición original; ella gruñó y, de todas las formas físicas posibles, intentó relajarse. Quería saber dónde estaba, pero todo empezaba de a pequeños pasos: Lentamente se fue levantando del suelo, hasta que su cabello grisáceo fue capaz de asomarse por entre la flora del lugar, siendo capaz de presenciar el pequeño paraíso natural.

Lo siguiente era preguntarse, ¿Qué tan lejos pueden las piernas de uno correr _en una sola noche_?

* * *

><p><strong>AN;; **Hay una razón por la que usualmente publico las cosas los lunes en la noche y es porque el resto de la semana son demasiado ocupados para poder escribir y acomodar el documento en caso de que encuentre errores... no me da el tiempo, ya' know? Esta vez fan fiction me puso problema para subir la historia el lunes pasado, me dije que la publicaría luego pero me robaron el cargador de mi laptop en la universidad... Es para estas cosas que yo uso google drive para escribir uvu.

Aún así estoy un tanto molesta (porque el cargador es caro), pero fui capaz de usar el dinosaurio de computador de mi padre para publicar la historia. Dudo mucho que sin computador propio sea capaz de seguir el ritmo, pero lo intentaré. Google Docs ftw!

Y como siempre, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo así como lo disfruté yo escribiendo. ¡Espero verlos la próxima semana! Intentaré conseguir un pc para hacerlo y espero disculpen mi terrible mala suerte...


	5. Un Instante de Claridad

Capítulo 5: Un Instante de Claridad

El sonido de las hojas crujiendo bajo sus zapatos era lo único que rompía el armonioso sonido del bosque; el ruido de la indefensa corriente del río, las aves, los insectos, el sonido del viento al colarse entre el follaje... Era hermoso. Pero poco podía apreciar ella bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraba: piernas completamente adoloridas, cada paso que daba era como sentir miles de espinas clavarse en sus pies; era como estar viviendo un infierno en vida. Su cabello que alguna vez fue blanco como la nieve ahora estaba lleno de tierra, algunos mechones completamente rígidos de la sangre que los había manchado y después de estar tanto tiempo ahí, se había secado por completo. Sus ojos eran incapaces de ver con claridad por donde estaba caminando o hacia dónde, todo era tan ilusorio y ficticio que ya le era un tanto difícil distinguir los obstáculos y muchas veces se vio golpeándose con ellos. Intentaba ignorar el peso extra que llevaba en su mano derecha: su espada rota que alguna vez fue el arma más majestuosa que hubieran alzado sus brazos; ahora no era ni la mitad de lo que fue antes, que lastimosamente fue un instrumento atemorizante que ella alzó para aniquilar inocentes.

Pero lo más aterrorizante, eran esas voces que la estaban siguiendo desde que escapó del bombardeo de Singed. No importaba cuantas veces se volteara, cuantas veces juraba ver la silueta de alguien cerca de ella, siempre se encontraba completamente sola en medio del bosque. Pero ella podía escucharlos: los gritos de dolor de los inocentes que asesinaban, las casas prendidas en fuego, los niños lloriqueando, los alaridos de sus soldados, las súplicas de aquellos que aún seguían con vida… La atormentaban y poco a poco, se iba convirtiendo en su realidad.

—Déjenme en paz —Gruñó ante el dolor que le causó pronunciar cada palabra, su voz estaba tan ronca y agotada que apenas se pudo entender ella misma.

Con lo poco que le quedaba de consciencia intentó seguir caminando, pero a pesar de que su voluntad y su fuerza la mantenían de pie, una raíz que se levantaba del suelo como cualquier otra torció sus pies y la hizo caer al suelo. Su cabeza parecía haber explotado en un caos que daba vueltas sin detenerse, un grito de angustia resonó entre el vacío bosque en el que se encontraba. Aunque estaba convencida de que sería capaz de salir de esto ella sola, algo muy dentro esperaba que fuera encontrada. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente, no siendo capaz de mantenerse despierta un segundo más, con la pobre esperanza de que alguien, algo o _lo que sea_ pudiera ayudarla a ponerse nuevamente de pie.

Pero por algo había aquella frase: Si un árbol se cae y no hay nadie cerca que lo oiga, ¿Hará algún sonido?

* * *

><p>Cuando se despertó, abrió sus ojos tan rápido como pudo y escaneó sus alrededores, intentando reconocer el origen de las voces que la agobiaban sin descanso. La noche había empezado a caer, el bosque se había pintado de un color azulado que poco a poco limitaba su visión; se levantó casi de un sólo golpe y se apoyó sobre el tronco de alguno de los árboles. Respiró hondo, con la voces cada vez más cerca de sus oídos, susurrando cosas que no podía entender.<p>

—¡Les dije que me dejaran en paz! —Levantó su espada contra el aire y la apuntó hacia la nada, como si aún se encontrara frente a sus enemigos. No veía nada y sabía perfectamente que en ese lugar no estaría segura.

Cuando empezó a caminar hacia cualquier dirección en intento por dejar atrás a los seres agobiantes, sintió que de alguna forma sus piernas se sentían mucho mejor, tal así que fue capaz de correr; sus brazos se sentían más fuertes, su vista más clara y su respiración mucho mejor. Lo único que la seguía molestando era un dolor punzante en algunas partes de su cuerpo, sobretodo en sus antebrazos. En un movimiento descuidado y sin delicadeza, tiró la hombrera al piso para apaciguar el dolor. Fue una solución rápida y sencilla, pero lastimosamente no pudo hablar igual de sus brazos. Por mucho que se los frotara para alejar esa sensación de ardor y se restregara las manos en la ropa, había algo ahí que se sentía como si le estuviera comiendo la piel. No tenía tiempo de revisar sus heridas y mucho menos ahora en la noche, así que clavó su espada sobre un tronco y de un fuerte tirón desgarró la capa que de por sí ya se había deshilachado hasta casi nada; dividió los trozos para cubrir sus brazos y lo que restó simplemente lo colocó suavemente sobres sus hombros nuevamente.

Siguió su camino, abriéndose paso entre la maleza del bosque hasta que finalmente logró salir de él. Frente a ella estaba el paisaje más hermoso que había visto en su vida, las colinas; el cielo; las estrellas que empezaban a verse; la hermosa villa que se regaba hacia abajo por una montaña en una fila ordenada, como si fuera un camino e incluso lograba ver algunas luces prendidas que señalizaban la extensión del lugar; sin embargo no se dio mucho tiempo para apreciar la vista y se apresuró a bajar la colina en la que se encontraba.

La ciudad no parecía estar lejos pero tampoco nada cerca, así que empezó a prepararse mentalmente para una larga caminata; y estaba muy en lo cierto: duró horas y horas caminando el bosque, horas que a ella parecían haberle durado unas cuantas eternidades, estaba cansada, hambrienta, sedienta y cada vez el ardor de sus heridas se hacía más insoportable. Poco a poco, sus ojos se querían cerrar para tomar un descanso incluso si había dormido casi todo el día; la armadura que protegía su pecho parecía apretarse cada vez más como si la estuviese asfixiando; las grebas y escarpas que una vez fueron útiles para proteger sus canillas y pies, ahora sólo eran una molestia agregando peso que a su cuerpo ya le quedaba difícil levantar.

Cuando ya era capaz de distinguir algunas estructuras de la ciudad, el manto de la oscura noche cubría todo a su alrededor, haciéndole más difícil distinguir las rocas, arbustos y otras cosas que se le cruzaban por el camino. Pero nuevamente, aunque su fuerza y voluntad la mantenían de pie, su cuerpo imploraba por un descanso.

Llegó hasta una pequeña planicie, donde se levantaba un monumento con símbolos jonios que no era capaz de leer. Era un pequeño párrafo que se ubicada en el centro de la gran piedra tallada en forma de pentágono que era casi tan alta como ella. Se acercó y entrecerró los ojos como si intentara entender qué era lo que decía, pero en vez de eso, terminó dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre él. Quería descansar, sus piernas empezaban a temblar y el ardor era cada vez más intenso.

Una extraña voz dijo algo detrás de ella que no comprendió; ante eso la joven alzó su mano derecha y apuntó su espada ante la desconocida que acababa de aparecer de la nada. ¿Un aliado? ¿Un enemigo? ¿Una de esas voces que la atormentaban desde que había empezado a escapar?

—¡Aléjate de mí! —Gritó, su tono de voz tan autoritario fue que la jovencita que estaba frente a ella enderezó su espalda y se tensionó, apretando el canasto que llevaba entre las manos.

—Tranquilízate, no te haré daño —Murmuró la desconocida, tenía un lacio cabello oscuro que caía hasta su cintura y unos ojos oscuros que apenas era capaz de distinguir, el resto de sus facciones eran cosas que en la oscuridad de la noche no podía reconocer.

Apretó el agarre en el mango de su espada y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. —¿No me escuchaste? te dije que te alejaras de mí, —Tapó su boca con su mano en cuanto empezó a toser, como si estuviera desempolvando su garganta de no haberla usado sino para dar alaridos de dolor.

La extraña intentó acercarse, con una expresión preocupada que era reflejada por la poca luz de la luna, sin embargo, en cuanto la vio dar un par de pasos para acercarse reaccionó de inmediato y blandió su espada contra ella usando el lomo de esta para empujarla. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla caer al retroceder una distancia considerable y, en el proceso, tumbarle la canasta en la que traía un par de cosas que no reconoció. Llegó a pensar que se había pasado de la mano con ese ataque tan violento para alguien que no tenía cómo defenderse, pero en cuanto la vio levantarse sin más y verla aún con esa mirada de preocupación llegó a creer que estaba tratando con una bestia.

_Ese golpe debió haber sido suficiente para dejarla en el piso un buen rato, _Pensó, al recordar las miles de veces que había tirado a sus soldados de la misma forma. Rápidamente concluyó que era debido a su estado físico, la fuerza de sus músculos no debía ser la misma en estas condiciones.

—Déjame ayudarte, —Y la desconocida puso sus manos enfrente de ella como si estuviera tratando con un animal asustado; lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. —Estás herida, no le diré a nadie que te encontré si eso quieres.

Su espada le apuntó nuevamente, pero esta vez no encontró la fuerza para blandirla de nuevo. Sus brazos no se sentía tan fuertes como antes, si bien se había sentido mejor desde que había despertado y salido del bosque, no estaba en las condiciones para un esfuerzo físico inesperado para su cuerpo. Las piernas le temblaban y tuvo que recurrir a apoyarse en la roca pentagonal nuevamente.

—No quiero que me ayudes, ¡vete de aquí! —Volvió a responderle, intentando no desplomarse enfrente de ella.

La extraña pareció considerar la idea por unos breves segundos pero después de mucho tiempo vacilando, decidió acercarse nuevamente. —Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo.

No había entendido muy bien a que se refería con eso, pero su mente lo olvidó inmediatamente en cuanto la vio acercarse cada vez más rápido. La joven soldado sólo observó aterrada como la distancia entre ellas se hacía cada vez más y más corta, un sinfín de cosas cruzando su mente: que fuera encarcelada; torturada; o aún peor, que fuera liberada para que Noxus la encontrara de nuevo y fuera ejecutada por _cobarde_.

—¡Te dije que te alejaras! —A estas alturas cualquier queja, grito o amenaza traían sin cuidado a la jovencita que una vez estuvo cara a cara con ella, simplemente le dedicó una dulce y sincera sonrisa.

—Ya te lo dije ¿no?, sólo quiero ayudarte —Extendió su mano y la posó con mucho cuidado en el hombre ajeno, pero la respuesta que recibió sólo fue una queja silenciosa de dolor que, a pesar de haber intentado esconderlo, había sido demasiado obvio. La joniana retiró su mano de ahí inmediatamente y decidió utilizarla para señalar el camino —No estamos lejos de donde vivo, ¿puedes caminar?

El viento sopló suavemente, moviendo su blanco cabello en un rítmico movimiento. —Sí, creo puedo hacerlo. — Apoyó sus manos sobre la roca y logró encontrar el equilibrio; mientras tanto, podía escuchar a la joven recoger las cosas que había tirado del canasto y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba frente a ella dando pasos apresurados para enseñarle el camino a seguir.

Por largos minutos ambas caminaron en silencio, sin decirse una sola palabra; sólo es cantar de los grillos, el sonido de sus pies caminando sobre la tierra, el viento que se colaba entre las montañas…

—Soy Naoki, por cierto. —Dijo ella de la nada, aún conservando sus ojos sobre el camino. —¿Podría saber tu nombre?

La espada que colgaba de su mano derecha se sintió un poco más pesada en cuanto la antigua guerrera de noxus pensó en su nombre. Por muchos años lo llevó con orgullo, por _muchos años _trabajó para que quien lo escuchara supiera con quien estaba tratando, que conocieran su fuerza, su talento, la _lealtad_ por su nación_. _Pero ahora, ¿qué quedaba de eso?; después de pisar esta tierra lo único que había hecho era llevarse la vida de personas inocentes, manchando esa reputación que suponía grandeza a una de corrupción e ignorancia, ¿cómo era posible que le hubiera tomado _tanto tiempo _darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal?; le daba asco pensar en sí misma, pensar en lo que había hecho por una supuesta causa que ella creía correcta y que sólo fue capaz de reaccionar cuando le clavaron la daga por la espalda.

Pero sus pecados estarían escritos para siempre, no podría regresar los muertos a la vida, no podría reconstruir las miles de viviendas que redujo a cenizas y, aunque estuviera llena de arrepentimiento, ese era el peso que sus hombros tendrían que sostener de ahora en adelante, por ser tan irremediablemente _estúpida._

—Riven, —Porque ya no podría darse la vuelta nunca más. —Ese es mi nombre.

* * *

><p>Naoki era sumamente delicada, sus manos parecían estar hechas de seda al rozar contra la áspera piel ajena que por largas horas había sido tratada con sumo cuidado, llena de vendajes que ahora cubrían sus heridas. La cama en la que estaba sentada parecía bastante cómoda, una de esas en las que podrías dormirte en cuestión de segundos con sólo tocar las almohadas.<p>

—Esto te va a doler un poco —Murmuró la chica mientras intentaba limpiar otro de los muchos cortes en su cuerpo. Estaba sentada enfrente de ella en un silla de madera, sosteniendo de sus manos una gasa que utilizaba para limpiar la sangre y desinfectar las heridas.

En realidad Riven esta sorprendida de su estado: tenía cortadas por todos lados, golpes, quemaduras y quien sabe que otra cantidad de cosas que por alguna extraña razón no la habían matado antes de que se encontrara con Naoki. Los trozos de la capa que había utilizado para cubrir sus antebrazos, ahora yacían tirados en la basura y habían sido reemplazados por unos vendajes en cuanto las heridas fueron tratadas. Se sentía mal al recibir esta atención, Naoki incluso se había tomado la molestia de traerle agua y unos bocadillos parecidos al pan –pero estos eran pequeños, dulces y sumamente suaves.

Mientras la chica hacía su trabajo, Riven sólo era capaz de pensar que este trato no era merecedor de una asesina y mucho menos si esta chica era víctima de sus actos. Ella había destruido a su nación, había asesinado a su gente, había aniquilado a jóvenes como ella, entonces ¿por qué?

—¿Te duele mucho? —Preguntó, sacándola inmediatamente de sus pensamientos.

Riven negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una respuesta apropiada. Era cierto que le dolía, pero no tenía el coraje de quejarse cuando ella se estaba tomando la molestia de ayudarla. Apretó sus manos en un intento de despejar su mente del ardor en su piel, recordando las miles de veces que había sido atendida por los doctores en medio de la guerra, con cantidades de heridas peores que estas, pero aún así tenía que admitir: _nunca _había sentido un dolor así.

—¿Riven? —La voz de Naoki fue suave y tranquila, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

La noxiana asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo su vista al frente para evadir la mirada ajena. Pero por largos minutos ninguna de las dos dijo nada más, Naoki se mantuvo concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, aún sin atreverse a preguntar aquello que la había llenado de curiosidad. Riven estuvo a punto de decir algo pero por fortuna, la chica fue mucho más rápida.

—¿De dónde vienes? —Fue simple y muy rápido. Riven se tensionó por unos breves momentos, pero después de respirar profundamente, decidió contestar.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —Al contrario de sus deseos su voz sonó hostil y agresiva, mas sin embargo Naoki pareció no prestarle atención y simplemente dejó salir un largo suspiro que parecía haber contenido por largas horas en su garganta.

—Esta mañana escuché que unas bombas zaunitas bombardearon por completo el Valle Coeur, —Como hielo, las palabras de la joven salieron disparadas directas a la herida más grande que ahora portaba consigo; lentamente, una a una, empezaron a enfriarle el corazón. —Y este veneno que tenías… me resulta familiar, ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

Hubo un silencio aterrador, los demonios que la habían perseguido en el bosque ahora parecían regresar alegres a atormentarla, esa sensación fantasmal rozando su piel. Su mente empezó a viajar a los recuerdos de ese día, las personas siendo lanzadas por los aires, el sonido de las explosiones ensordeciendo sus oídos, ver a lo demás arrastrarse en un intento desesperado por sobrevivir. _El más fuerte sobrevive. _Era lo único que resonaba en su cabeza, como un taladro que poco a poco hacía más profundo el gigantesco agujero de culpa que sentía en su pecho.

—¿Riven? —La voz de Naoki parecía un silbido del viento, algo que intento ignorar junto al resto de los malditos susurros que no dejaban ni que escuchara el sonido de su propia voz suplicando para que se detuviesen. Puso sus manos sobre sus oídos, como si de esta forma fuera a alejar los gritos de sus soldados corriendo y arracándose la piel, cerró sus ojos intentando no ver los rostros de inmenso dolor de quienes alguna vez fueron sus soldados, _sus amigos. _El recuerdo empezó a pasar frente a sus ojos como un destello que no fue capaz de disipar. Un par de manos sobre sus hombros la obligaron a abrir sus ojos, para encontrarse con el rostro ensangrentado de aquella mujer que encontraron minutos antes del conflicto.

—¡Riven! ¡Oye, mírame! —Se sintió como un parpadeo, muy lentamente ese oscuro rostro desapareció en el aire como si estuviera hecho de polvo siendo arrastrado por una brisa y fue reemplazado por la preocupada expresión de Naoki que aún la sacudía de los hombros. —¡Riven!

—Estoy bien, —Contestó inmediatamente antes de alejarse de ella, para darse cuenta que ahora ya no estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación, sino más bien en el frío piso del lugar. —No pasa nada, estoy bien.

La escuchó resoplar y soltar una pequeña carcajada —¿Crees que me voy a creer eso?, _obviamente _no estás bien.

Por largos segundos Riven se mantuvo quieta, simplemente intentando estabilizar su respiración. Una mano alcanzó su hombro y, aunque el gesto se notó dudoso, después de que ambas encontraran sus miradas aquella caricia se sintió mucho más calurosa.

—Sé que no debería meterme en tus problemas, pero si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, aquí estaré. —Una sonrisa cruzó los labios jonios que hicieron de su rostro algo angelical, Naoki era una chica que por lo que podría suponer, tendría unos 15 años, pero era muy hermosa y como si fuera poco, era bastante gentil. Riven sintió un dolor en el pecho que sólo aumentó conforme pasaron los minutos, unas pequeñas lágrimas que se obligó a no derramar aguaron sus ojos por breves momentos. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese alguien con tan buen corazón?

—¿Por qué? —Su voz sonó como un suspiro, a pesar de que ahí escondía una ira en potencia que estaba a punto de explotar. Naoki ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestar para cuando Riven la agarró del cuello de su camisa. —¿¡Por qué!? ¡Si he destruido tu tierra! ¡He asesinado a tanta gente inocente con mis propias manos! ¡No merezco nada de lo que haces por mí!

Fue desesperado, lleno de angustia y terror. Riven no fue capaz de ocultar esa explosión de emociones que la dominaron por completo después de tanto querer ocultarlas, Naoki se impresionó al presenciar su estallido tan repentino pero rápidamente se incorporó, enseñándole una mirada llena de lástima. Riven se quedó mirando aún expectante a recibir una respuesta, pero la chica no parecía querer decir algo inmediatamente, al contrario, respiró profundamente y lo único que salió de sus labios fue un largo suspiro.

—Hace unas semanas, mis hermanos y mi padre se enlistaron para ir a la guerra, —Ella soltó una risita mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos. —Lo más gracioso es que ninguno de ellos jamás en su vida había tocado un arma.

Riven tragó saliva, aterrada de lo que la joven estuviese a punto de decir. Pero por largos minutos ella se quedó estática y no dijo nada más, salvo por sus ojos que ya estaban hablando por sí mismos. Naoki quitó una de sus manos de su regazo y la utilizó para rascar la parte trasera de su nuca.

—Recibí una carta de mi hermano hace unos días y– Bueno, yo... —Cuando la oración se cortó súbitamente, Riven ya temía lo peor, no quería escucharlo porque un millar de veces ella había sido testigo de las lágrimas y el llanto de las personas que, por desgracia, recibían estas noticias después de tanto tiempo esperando a sus amados seres queridos para que regresaran a casa. —Mi padre y uno de mis hermanos fue asesinado por una mujer. Cabello blanco y ojos tan rojos como la sangre.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sorprendida de lo que acababa de escuchar, más que todo porque esa descripción no podía rayar más en lo obvio. —Sabía que me estabas engañando.

Naoki guardó silencio por unos breves momentos y simplemente dejó salir otro de sus muchos prolongados suspiros. —Al principio quise hacerlo, cuando te vi te reconocí de inmediato, ¡Tu armadura y tu espada me estaban diciendo a gritos que eras…! —Cerró la boca tan rápido como le fue físicamente posible, incapaz de continuar con su acusación.

—Anda, dímelo —Con su mano derecha, Riven se quitó unos mechones de su rostro y miró a cualquier otro rincón de la habitación, lejos de los ojos que probablemente estarían llenos de odio y rencor. —Di que soy la _asesina de tu familia_.

Un mortal y largo silencio que ninguna de las dos se atrevió a romper, llenó por completo la habitación, tanto ella como Naoki se quedaron mirando al suelo esperando que alguna de las dos fuese la primera en hablar, pero ninguna fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra hasta que Naoki tuvo el valor de hacerlo.

—No, —Dijo simplemente, con un tono autoritario que creyó que nunca oiría en ella. La expresión de confusión en el rostro de Riven fue tan obvio que no fue necesario preguntar, porque Naoki continuó con su respuesta: —Sé que has asesinado a muchas personas, sé que al igual a los otros has destruído mi hogar, pero el hecho de que estés aquí perdida y arrepentida, diciéndome que no mereces lo que hago por ti es una señal de que no eres la cruel asesina que creí que eras —Riven no tenía palabras para lo que acababa de oír, su rostro sólo mostraba lo estupefacta que se encontraba.

—Riven, no– no puedo lastimar a alguien que luce como si ya hubiese vivido un infierno, toda esta guerra, todo este dolor… no sé lo que es vivir en un campo de batalla viendo a morir a mi gente porque por suerte no tuve que estar ahí, pero tú… —Su voz se fue apagando, su expresión convirtiéndose cada vez más afligida. —La forma como me miras es idéntica a la forma como me vieron mis hermanos cuando se marcharon. Había miedo a pesar que también estaban llenos de coraje, porque ellos querían proteger su país de la injusticia, querían su libertad y estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por ello; estaban conscientes del sacrificio y el riesgo que estaban tomando. Y tú Riven, no sé cual sea tu historia, pero estoy segura que no es muy diferente a la nuestra.

La noxiana tenía una expresión que podía ser tanto sorpresiva como una llena de tristeza, porque en muchas cosas tenía razón, pero por otro lado la culpa que la llenaba por dentro cada día desde que había escapado no la dejaba ver más allá de sus errores.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó, en hilo de voz que Naoki apenas pudo escuchar, pero apenas siguió hablando su tono de voz aumentó de volumen súbitamente. —No entiendo porque quieres perdonarme, yo maté a tu familia, ¡Mírame! ¡Maté a tu padre y a tu hermano! Nunca los volverás a ver, ¡jamás! Y todo porque yo derrame su sangre, ¿Estás consciente de eso? —Riven bajó la mirada ante su confesión, mirando sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo y, poco a poco, las giró hasta que pudo las palmas que juró haber visto manchadas de sangre por unos breves segundos.

—¿Por qué quieres que te odie? —La voz de Naoki se quebró, un tanto afligida de lo que acababa de oír.

Los ojos de Riven que bajó la tenue luz de la habitación se veían de un apagado color carmesí, observaron llenos de consternación a la chica; Abrió la boca para responder pero por largos segundos se quedó así, hasta que finalmente fue capaz de articular una respuesta: —Es lo que merezco. He causado demasiado dolor como para aceptar tu perdón.

—Sé que no volveré a ver a Papá ni a Shou nunca más, —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, agachó su cabeza y enterró su rostro en sus manos. —¡Eso lo sé!

Y lo único que se escuchó en la habitación fueron los llantos de la chica que por largos minutos simplemente se quedó lamentándose la muerte de sus dos familiares, murmullando cosas que Riven no fue capaz de entender. Aquella culpa que ahora pesaba más sobre sus hombros la obligó a estirar el brazo y acercarlo hacia ella en un intento por consolarla, muy lentamente lo bajó hasta apoyar su mano en su espalda, Naoki tensionando su cuerpo ante el gesto. Ella no estaba muy familiarizada con esta situación, pues los sentimientos no era un tema que se tocara mucho en el ejército y mucho menos en el noxiano.

—Lo siento tanto, Naoki. De verdad lo siento. —Su disculpa no la hizo sentir mucho mejor, pero creyó que era necesario expresarlo al menos como una forma de respeto hacia ella y su familia. Con movimientos vacilantes y temerosos movió su mano hasta su hombro y le dio un pequeño apretón. Naoki no dijo nada, pero poco a poco su llanto empezó a cesar, hasta que lo único que quedaba de su evidencia eran sus ojos rojos y algunas marcas de las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas.

—Estoy cansada de tanto odio, —Dijo ella, esta vez mucho más tranquila. —Fuí criada bajo los principios de unas personas que siempre buscaron un camino pacífico; mis padres… ellos me enseñaron a perdonar y a seguir adelante; hay algo más allá del odio y el rencor, —Un pequeño suspiro salió de su boca, antes de que siguiera hablando, esta vez alzando su cabeza para encontrar sus ojos con los ajenos. —Cuando te veo siento que no estoy mirando a una asesina, sino a una mujer perdida que no sabe dónde está ni a dónde ir.

En muchos aspectos Naoki tenía razón con lo que acababa de decir, Riven se había estado sintiendo de esa forma desde que había liderado a su compañía por una gran variedad de villas, templos, praderas y otra cantidad de sitios en las que protagonizaron una masacre de inocentes que al final había sido sólo para saciar la sed de poder de su Gran General. Con cada día que pasaba sus soldados se sentían más cansados, más agotados de andar el territorio jonio sin ningún otro propósito además de matar y matar. Podía ser cierto que aquellos estereotipos de que muchos noxianos derramaban cualquier sangre por su país, con la cabeza en alto y con un placer inigualable; cualquier persona estaría cansada de vivir en una guerra en la que nunca estaría seguro si vería la luz de un nuevo día.

Luego estaba Riven, que cuando piso el barco que la llevaría hasta Jonia sentía una emoción que no podría esconder de su rostro, estaba orgullosa de lo lejos que había llegado, comandante de la Compañía de la Furia que lideraría batallas épicas en nombre de Noxus.

Qué equivocada estaba.

—Sí, tienes razón —Contestó, después de otro de los muchos largos silencios. —Estoy perdida, y no de la buena forma...

Sabía que lo estaba desde que empezó a ver la guerra con otros ojos, con unos que por mucho tiempo intentaron ignorar la verdad que siempre estuvo enfrente suyo pero que nunca quiso reconocer. El hecho de que estaba haciendo algo mal, algo deshonroso en todos los sentidos de la palabra...

—Entonces haz un cambio, mientras creas que lo que haces es lo correcto estoy segura que podrás hacer grandes cosas. —Fue repentino, pero la voz de Naoki la trajo de nuevo al mundo real. Riven abrió la boca y aunque muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, lo único que pudo articular fue una simple pregunta.

—¿Cómo– Cómo debería proceder? —Arqueó las cejas en confusión, mirando fijamente los ojos de Naoki como si dentro de ellos fuera a encontrar todas las respuestas.

Ella sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros antes de responder: —Lo que vayas a hacer, está completamente a tu juicio. Sé que sabrás que hacer.

No quiso presionarla con más preguntas respecto al tema y simplemente asintió con la cabeza para no decir nada más, un obvio agradecimiento que Naoki fue capaz de ver en sus ojos. Nuevamente, Riven se sentó en la cama para que la chica terminara el poco trabajo de curar sus heridas. Por unos breves momentos lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus respiraciones, ambas conservando un silencio que ahora ya no era tan incómodo.

Riven se mordió el labio, algo asustada de romper la paz. —¿Sabes cómo puedo llegar al puerto?

La pregunta pareció tomar a Naoki por completa sorpresa, pero aún así, contestó: —Puedes tomar algún carruaje que te lleve, pero son bastante caros.

—¿Y sabes dónde puedo cómo puedo conseguir dinero? —Obviamente no se iba a atrever a pedirle un centavo, ya había sido suficiente con toda la hospitalidad que le estaba brindando.

—Bueno, —Empezó, antes de botas a la basura algunos algodones sucios que había sobre la cama cerca de las piernas de Riven. —Puedes vender tu armadura; desde que han habido conflictos cerca de aquí algunos han traído las armaduras de soldados caídos a la herrería y han conseguido buen dinero por ello.

—Pero no simplemente puedo entrar a una herrería a vender mi armadura, me descubrirían de inmediato.

Naoki soltó una risita. —En ese caso puedo hacerlo por ti.

Sentía que la deuda con ella se hacía cada vez más grande, pero no tenía otra opción si quería mantener su existencia en secreto dentro de Jonia. —No sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco.

* * *

><p>Movía sus pies un tanto nerviosa, la luz de la mañana era fuerte e incluso podía sentir el calor a través de la capa que ahora la acobijaba, cubría su rostro con la capucha en caso de que alguien la pudiera reconocer, pero era bastante temprano y habían muy pocos habitantes despiertos, por no decir ninguno. Su espalda se sentía un tanto tensa después de dormir en casa de Naoki, más precisamente en una de sus camas y ese sentido interior de la culpa le decía que no estaba bien, sentía como si estuviera aprovechandose de la buena fe de una persona, pero a pesar de la noche anterior insistió muchas veces en querer irse, ella no la había dejado. Ahora estaba sentada en un muro que rodeaba un pequeño parque, esperaba frente a la herrería de la que Naoki había hablado para vender algunos pedazos de su armadura que ella estaba segura que no llegaría a necesitar: Lo que quedaba de sus guanteletes, su peto, su única hombrera, las grebas y las escarpas.<p>

La figura de Naoki salió de la tienda y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Riven, quien se sorprendió de verla llevando sus viejas grebas y esa pesada e inútil hombrera que aún conservaba ese color verdoso oscuro. La chica le extendió la armadura y Riven la recibió para ponersela de nuevo, asegurándose que nadie la estuviese viendo.

—No quiso aceptarlas, dijo que estaban muy obsoletas. Insistí pero es un hombre difícil… —Riven asintió al recordar casualmente que las dos estaban hechas del mismo material, mientras tanto Naoki sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita que estaba tan llena de dinero que a Riven casi se le cae la boca.

—¿Cómo conseguiste todo eso? —Tomó la bolsita y la inspeccionó, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que las monedas fueran reales.

—No tengo ni idea, yo también me sorprendí mucho pero no quise discutirle en caso de que fuera a arrepentirse —Se rió y le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro. —Bueno, eso no importa, ahora tienes tu dinero y podrás viajar hasta el puerto.

Riven asintió con la cabeza recordando el por qué de sus actos, Naoki le hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera, diciendo algo con el transporte que Riven no entendió muy bien. Caminó a su lado, haciéndole compañía bajo la tenue luz del día que se elevaba cada vez más en el azul firmamento. Riven estaba muy preocupada que fuera encontrada antes de poder salir del territorio jonio, pues era la única forma de llegar a Noxus y hacer lo que tuvo que haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Enfrentar a Swain _cara a cara._

Naoki se detuvo en un tipo de estación, donde reposaban los famosos carruajes que Riven juraba más lujosos; al contrario, estos estaban viejos, a algunos le hacían falta partes y se notaba que tenían bastantes años; eran rectangulares, simples y muy poco estéticos, si se suponía que eran caros al menos que ofrecieran un servicio decente.

—Sé que no se parecen a los de la capital, pero es lo que hay. Este es un pueblo muy pequeño, ¿sabes?

Ahora que lo pensaba no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. —¿Cómo se llama este lugar? —Preguntó, mientras Naoki se acercaba a uno de los hombres que conversaba con otro, aparentemente dueño de alguno de los carruajes.

—¿Nunca te lo dije? Estás en Shihai, —A pesar de que le sonó conocido, no tuvo una muy buena idea de cómo ubicarse. Pero antes de poder seguir preguntando Naoki empezó una conversar con uno de los hombres, utilizando la antigua lengua de Jonia para hacerlo. Ella espero pacientemente hasta que Naoki regresó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Podrás irte en cuanto llenen el cupo, ese es tu carruaje —Y apuntó a uno de los que se encontraba en medio de los otros, color azul pálido y unos adornos que alguna vez fueron dorados era lo que lo diferencia de los demás.

Un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió cuando supo que ya era la hora de las despedidas, hora de decirle adiós la persona que había mostrado más compasión de que ella alguna vez tuvo por los demás. Su expresión pareció ser suficiente para que Naoki se diera cuenta de la situación y de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pues con un movimiento suave apoyó una de sus manos sobre su hombro derecho y le enseñó otra de esas puras sonrisas angelicales.

—Estarás bien, Riven. Estoy segura que nos volveremos a encontrar.

La noxiana soltó una risa que pareció más un bufido antes de hablar, —No estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer, pero haré que valga la pena lo que has hecho por mí, me salvaste la vida.

La chica asintió, mostrandole que estaba convencida de que así sería. —No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho y estoy segura de que hice lo correcto.

—Pido disculpas por lo que te hice, arruiné tu vida y la de tu familia. —Riven agachó la cabeza llena de vergüenza, recordando la pequeña conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior respecto al tema.

—Riven, quiero que me escuches y lo tengas en cuenta lo que te voy a decir, —Ella alzó su rostro y entrelazó su mirada con la ajena, carmesí y marrón se encontraron de una forma intensa, una forma que a Riven le llenó el pecho de culpa y dolor. —Tienes que perdonarte a ti misma, puede que no ahora pero sí lo harás… con el tiempo.

A pesar de que algo en el fondo le decía que eso sería imposible, asintió con la cabeza, mintiendo de una forma vil acerca de sus sentimientos. Porque estos eran sus problemas y sólo suyos, era su deber conservarlos y tratarlos ella sola.

—Intentaré trabajar en eso. —Mintió, antes de empezar a alejarse de ella apretando los sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo. Riven se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda finalmente. —Muchas gracias, Naoki, prometo que algún día te pagaré todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Escuchó la risa de la joniana a su espalda. —Pero si ya lo estás haciendo, —La risa continuó por unos momentos hasta que se apagó gradualmente. —Espero tengas un buen viaje, Riven, y espero nos volvamos a ver.

Y así, los pasos de Naoki se fueron perdiendo en la lejanía hasta que ya no se escuchó más y, sin voltear su rostro para saber si aún podría verla, Riven dio los primeros pasos hasta el carruaje y lo abordó junto con el resto de los pasajeros. El sonido de su propio corazón golpear contra su pecho era lo único que podían escuchar sus oídos a estas alturas y, después de ver a un par de pasajeros más abordar el carruaje, el conductor exclamó algo que no entendió y el vehículo empezó a moverse, los caballos liderando el camino.

Y por la ventana pudo ver como poco a poco iba dejando el pequeño pueblo cada vez más lejos, hasta que Shihai no era más que un punto entre las montañas jonianas, el pequeño pueblo y el rostro angelical de Naoki que ahora sólo vivirían en sus recuerdos.

* * *

><p><strong>an;;** ¿Adivinen quien recuperó su cargador del computador? Lamento mucho la inactividad, pero he regresado y con un bonito capítulo que lidera nuestra queridísima Riven. Falta un largote camino por recorrer y ahora que tengo mi laptop de nuevo puedo decir que estaré de vuelta a las andadas(?). Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y bueno, por leerla también! o v o)/ espero les haya gustado y que nos podamos encontrar de nuevo la próxima semana.


End file.
